The search for Dorballom
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Here is the fanfic with my fav character Kokujo and my fav creature Dorballom . I DO NOT OWN DUEL MASTERS OR THE CHARACTERS FROM IT . My friend Sakura-chan who helped me on it owns Malice , Zack and his gang . WARNING : chapter 3 has a yaoi scene !
1. The begining

It was a rainy day . Kokujo was in his house making a new deck .

"I hope that this day wont be as boring as the past 77 days " Kokujo sighed being bored than ever . " What can I do ? What can I do ? I even finished my deck and I am still bored

Then Kokujo hears some duelists talking outside his house .

" So the legendary Dorballom is actually real ? " a boy asked

" Yes I heared that it is the most powerfull darkness creature and becuase its soo powerfull there is only one Dorballom in the whole world . " the other boy replyed .

"Only one Dorballom huh ? " Kokujo asked himself . " Heh I will be the one who gets it "

Kokujo takes his deck and puts it in a trip bag . Then he goes to sleep early . He wakes up at 6 AM . It was still raining . He takes some food , newspapers , books , and money in his bag and leaves .

He walked lonely in the streets . It was early . No one woke up yet . He went towards a train station and sat on a chair waiting for a train .

Then someone sits on the chair next to him . Kokujo didn't even wonder who was that person . For a few minutes it was silence . Then that person starts talking .

" Are you the legendary darkness duelist Kokujo the Black Death who is also known as the Demon Tamer ? " the person asked .

" Who wants to know ? " Kokujo asked looking as cool as usual .

" Me , Bura ! "

" And who the hell are you ? "

" I am one of Zakira's minions ! My name is Bura ! "

" Hehe Zakira is such a coward to send kids to fight me ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

Kokujo's psycho laugh scared Bura for a few seconds . But the kid stopped being scared and challenged him for a duel .

After a few turns .

" And now to show you my trump card ! I summon Daidalos ! "

The giant demon appears from the rainy sky .

" Wow that is one cool darkness creature " the kid replied being amaized by the creature's power . " But its not enough to beat me ! Pyrofighter Magnus and Crystal Paladin breack his final shields ! "

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed in his own psycho way . " You just gave me the card to beat you ! "

Then the kid gets a message from Zakira .

"Understood , sir ! " the kid yelled . " Sorry but we have to cancel our duel ! Bye ! "

The kid runs away .

"What ?" Kokujo asks himself surprised . "And I could've finished him with Ballom! That fool gave Ballom to me when he broke my final shields ! Oh well....."

The train comes in the station . Kokujo enters it and searches for a seat . His new adventures have just begun .

When Ko managed to find a peasful and quiet place in the train, he took an  
acient book and some useful papers he found from the Internet, form his back.  
He had found an interesting website and there had been some duelists' diaries.  
Especially one had captured Kokujo's attention. It told about an old cavern  
near Western Ohio. There was an old, abandoned mine, and when this duelist had  
once fixed his deck again in there, he had noticed strange writing in the  
wall. He couldn't had possibly solve the text, and since nobody had ever  
believed his story about it, this whole thing was forgotten for good. Some  
people said they had went to that place many years after when the diary was  
written, but they hadn't find anything.  
When Kokujo compaied some papers and made some notes here and there, he was  
so swept away in his own thoughts, he didn't notice a dark person observing  
him.  
Kokujo had to got off the train when it arrived to the final stop. Other  
trains didn't leave anymore that day, so Ko had to spend a night in the town.  
It was a nice, quiet place with pretty normal-looking people. He started to  
walk among the street hoping he'd find a hotel or an inn to stay in. Suddenly a  
small gang appeared in front of him. They were something between 16-18 of their  
ages, and it seemed to Kokujo that other people were a bit afraid of them. They  
gave the gang some space to move and mothers took their children closer. The  
gang stopped near Kokujo. They were five of them.  
"Who're you?" a red-haired boy, most likely the boss, asked and looked Kokujo  
from the head to legs.  
"It's none of your business. Now stand aside, I have nothing to do with you  
anyway" Ko replied and was about to keep going.  
"Hey! Nobody talks to me like that! I'm the boss in the streets!" the boy  
yelled, insulted of Ko's act.  
"O rly?" a white owl asked from the rooftop.  
"Wanna bet?" Ko asked and took his deck from his pocket.  
"If I were you, I'd run away" reddy hair replied and accepted the challenge.  
"Stop that" strict female voice said behind the gang. Five boys turned around to  
see a familiar face. She was a young woman with black hair and clothes.  
"That's enough. Leave him alone"  
"I don't take orders from you. Why don't you let me duel him?"  
The girl looked quickly at Kokujo.  
"Because you'd loose" she replied then.  
"O rly?" the owl asked again. Kokujo was a bit confused. How could she know  
that? The gang's leader looked grimly at Ko, but turned then away.

Meanwhile on the other part of the city a lonely red-haired boy was walking . He stopped an yelled angry .

"WHY THERE CANT BE A TOWN WITHOUT A GANG OF BULLYES ?! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO FAIL IN BECOMING THE BOSS OF A TOWN ? WHY ? WHY ?"

The angry boy was Jamira . He was defeated in a duel by the other red-haired boy .

"Zack you will pay for what you did to me ! I SWEAR !"

Meanwhile Kokujo was trying to find a hotel but the owl continued to follow him and annoy him . He finally finds a hotel and he enters .

" I would like to stay in here for a night " Kokujo said to the manager .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" Shut up ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Shht please do not disturb us , mister , others are sleeping here " the hotel manager replyed .

" Fine I would like my room to be at the last floor " Kokujo continued .

" O rly ? " the owl asked again .

" If you dont shut up now I swear to God i'll make you roast chicken " Kokujo said to the owl more angry than ever .

The owl finally shut up . Kokujo went to the last floor and entered his room . He worked on his deck a few minutes and then he continued to study some maps and information form internet a few hours . After a few hours he fell asleep .

Outside on the roof of another building there were some kids in dark robes waiting for instuctions from Zakira . Then one of thier cell phones rings .

" Kokujo is sleeping at the hotel from the east side . He is in the room form the final floor Go there and steal all his books and information , if he knows where Dorballom is we gotta find it fast before anyone else does , NOW GO ! " Zakira ordered .

" Understood , master " Tody replied and closed the phone .

Tody looked down and saw Jamira walking angry .

" It seems that we have another guest . Delicious will you mind to keep him from causing us trouble ? "

" But Tody " the girl replied " Just look at him ! How could he cause us trouble ? "

" He knows Kokujo and the others . He will surely come after Kokujo and cause us more trouble and you know that master Zakira dosen't want trouble . NOW GO AND DUEL HIM "

The little girl jumps in front of Jamira .

" Who are you ? " the red haired boy asked .

" I am your worst nightmare " the girl replied showing her glowing deck .

Jamira accepted the girl's challenge .

Meanwhile at the hotel Tody and Bura tryed to open Kokujo's door and the owl noticed that . The owl entered Kokujo's room by the window and yelled it's famous trademark line till it waked him up .

" What do you want now , you stupid bird ? " Kokujo asked looking tired .

Then the door opens and Tody and Bura enter the room .

" We are here for all your info about Dorballom " Tody demanded .

" Heh like you would know where I've hidden all my stuff ! Now here's how we do it ! A little duel ! If you win then I will hand you all my info and give up on my quest but otherwise if I win then you will tell me where is Zakira ! "

" Fine I'll duel him again " Bura replyed .

" Aha you're the brat I dueled in the train station ! You want your butt to be kiked again?"

Back at Jamira the duel wasnt too good for him .

" And now Armored Blaster Valdios breack 2 of his shields ! " the girl yelled .

" Shield tirggers ! " Jamira yelled . " I cast Terror pit kill Valdios and summon Locomotiver and you will lose a card form your hand ! "

" Argh ! Still I have 4 shields and you have none ! I will win in my next turn ! "

" Don't be so shure of that " Jamira said looking very confident . " Now I tap Battleship Mutant and turn all my creatures into double breackers ! GAME SET MATCH ! Locomotiver destroy 2 of her shields ! "

The girl gets scared as the shield shards hit her .

" Propeller Mutant breack her final shields ! " Jamira ordered .

The girl was angry . She got no shield trigger in her shields .

" And now Hourglass Mutant TOTOMEDA ! "

The girl has been defeated . Jamira took his deck and walked towards the hotel where he had a room . It was the same hotel where Kokujo was sleeping . When he arrived he saw that on the roof there was a kaijudo duel . He had to know what was happening so he ran to the roof .

Meanwhile on the roof Kokujo was loosing to Bura .

" And now Crystal Lancer and Armored Blaster Valdios destroy 4 of Kokujo's shields ! Hah 1 shield left "

" Heh .. on our last duel you got away but this time no one can help you ! DAIDALOS EVOLVE INTO BALLOM ! "

" Bura be carefull " Tody yelled being worried .

" Yes Bura be very carefull ! " Kokujo said looking very self confident . " BALLOM DESTROY ALL BURA'S CREATURES AND DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! PROPELLER MUTANT BREACK FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Shield trigger Aqua Surfer send Ballom back to your hand ! " Bura showed the card relieved . "And now I summon 2 Aqua Guards and Aqua Hulcus ! Aqua Surfer breack his final shield ! "

" HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed whildly . " Shield trigger Super Spark TAP ALL HIS CREATURES ! Now Propeller Mutant TOTOMEDA !!!!!!

Bura falls down hurt and Tody catches him . In that time Jamira came .

" Jamira ? " Kokujo asked surprised .

" Kokujo ? " Jamira asked surprised as well . " What are you doing here ? "

Kokujo and Jamira stared each other for a while.  
"What are you doing here?" Jamira asked.  
"Shopping. What does it look like?!" Kokujo blurted out. Then he turned back to  
the little ones.  
"And now, where is Zakira?"  
"We... We don't know" Bura said carefully.  
"What?! You promised to tell me where that bastard is, didn't you?!" he yelled  
and took couple of steps towards them. The boys startled.  
"We're sorry! We really don't know! He didn't tell us and he moves so fast  
everywhere..." Tody told and started to cry.  
"Damn... I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear about him anymore... Why is he  
always getting on my way? And what does he want now?" Kokujo asked the boys.  
"We... can't tell. He's going to kill us if we do" Tody sobbed. Ko came closer.  
When he was right in front of them, he lefted Tody up holding his shirt.  
"I'll do worse" he said so quietly and angrily, that his voice could have almost  
killed a flower. Tody gasped and coughed for a while.  
"Okay, we will tell you! Let him down!" Bura's scared voice asked. Ko dropped  
the boy down.  
"I'm listening..." he said.  
"O rly?" the owl asked him again.  
"Shuddup!"  
"Zakira wants to --"  
"Wait!" woman's voice told. Everybody turned their heads and behind Jamira stood  
the same girl Kokujo saw before.  
"You again" Ko said.  
"I was going to say the same to you. Tody, Bura, we're going. Now!" she said  
loudly and walked to the boys, first passing Jamira, then Kokujo.  
"Hey! We had a deal, and since I won, they have to tell me Zakira's plan" Ko  
tried to stop her.  
"That's nothing to do with me. Try to live with it" girl replied and looked at  
Kokujo with her dark red eyes. Ko also noticed she had a moon-shaped mark on  
her forehead.  
"You're kinda cute when you get angry" the girl said and took a long whip from  
her belt.  
"I wish I could say the same to you" Ko replied, ready to defend himself.  
"You don't need to. Bura, Tody, hang on me" she said and the boys grabbed tight  
her belt. Then she turned around, whipped her whip to a tree, and took off.  
"Wait!" Kokujo yelled, but it didn't help. They were gone.  
"Darn it..!" Ko murmed and turned. Jamira still stared at him.  
"Why are you still here? Waiting for the kiss of good bye?" Kokujo asked grimly.  
He wasn't on his best mood.  
" No no no... I was just... errr... Going! Bye bye!" he was gone very fast.  
Kokujo sighed. It was getting late and he headed back to his room. And so did  
Jamira.  
"I must get Kokujo's deck.. It's so powerfull and cool" he talked to himself.  
"O rly?" the owl asked behind his back.  
"Kyaaaahh!!!" Jamira scared so much he stumbled on his own feet.  
"Stupid bird..." He murmed.  
The next morning was bright and sunny. Kokujo woke up at 7 am, althought the  
train was about to leave at 3 pm. He had something to do, and he wanted to do  
it fast. He ate his breakfast, took a shower and left the hotel. He wished the  
person he was looking for wasn't too hard to find. He wanted to pay back.

Kokujo walked in the streets hoping that he would find Zack . Then he tryed to remember what he said then : "Hey! Nobody talks to me like that! I'm the boss in the streets!" .

" If he's the boss of the streets then he can't be hard to find " Kokujo thought .

Meanwhile in the sewers Jamira was crawling like a snake and following Kokujo .

" Kokujo's deck is just too good ! " Jamira thought . " If I'll have it I'll be a world champion ! I will be famous and I WILL HAVE MY FIRST REAL FANCLUB instead of an imaginary one ! I must find a way to snatch it from him ..... but how ? "

After a few hours Kokujo saw the gang of five duelists getting ready to steal some cards form a card shop . Kokujo hears Zack talking to the other four .

" And then we will search in all card shops untill we find that bloody Dorballom ! Master Zakira will soo repay us for getting it "

" Heh like you would find Dorballom in card shops " Kokujo said getting out of his hideout .

" Ooh look it's the first guy who ever tryed to oppose me ! " Zack said looking angry . " So what do you know about Dorballom ? "

" None of your buisness ! " Kokujo replyed angry . " Why does Zakira want to get Dorballom ? "

" None of your buisness ! " Zack answered the same as Kokujo .

" I have an idea ! " Kokujo showed his glowing deck . " How about we duel ? If I win then you will tell me more about Zakira's plan and your gang leaves the town ! "

" But if I win you will give us all your info sources and you will NEVER come back in this town ! " Zack replied very self-confident .

Lots of turns pass .

" HAHAHAHAHAHHA ! You're too easy , Zack ! " Kokujo laughed getting ready to win .

" Dont be so shure of that ! " Zack replyed angry .

" And now Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu IKE double breack his shields and his effect will kill your Kizar Basiku ! "

" Argh ! " Zack yelled angry becuase of the loss of his powerfull creature .

" Also my Trash Train will suicide with your Larba Geer ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA its just too easy ! "

" We will see about that ! " Zack yelled angry . " I summon Kanesill and Rothus ! When Rothus is summoned we both have to destroy 1 creature ! I choose Kanesill ! "

" Grrrrr I destroy Auzesu ! "Kokujo replyed . " Now I summon Photocide Lord of the Wastes and Bloody Squito ! "

" Play time is over ! " Zack laughed . " I summon 2 Pyrofighter Magnus ! Ike Pyro #1 breack his shield ! "

" Bloody Squito block it ! "

" Pyro # 2 ike his shield ! And Rothus breack his final shield ! That's it I won ! "

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" For once I agree with this stupid owl ! " Kokujo said looking self confident again . " Shield trigger! Locomotiver ! And now I evolve Photocide into Ballom ! "

" NO ! NOT BALLOM ! " Zack yelled scared .

" Locomotiver breack his final shield ! Ballom totomeda ! "

Zack fell down hurt . His gang members ran to him .

" OK now i won ! " Kokujo said . Tell me what you know about Zakira ! "

" Don't tell him anything ! " a girl voice yelled .

Evreyone looked towards the roof of a building and saw the same girl with the moon mark on forehead from last night .

" What do you want ? " Kokujo asked looking a little bit worryed .

" Master Zakira sent me to defeat you ! But first witness my power ! " the girl yelled .

The girl jupmed in the air and the moon mark on her forehead started shining . Her hands became pink as she freezed evreyone in the town except Kokujo and those boys . Jamira and the owl didnt get freezed because they were in the sewers . The girl fell in the air and made a cool landing . In the same time 2 fake bat wings appeared on her back .

" HOT ! " Kokujo said drooling .

" Oh so you're Kyoshiro Kokujo ! " the girl said being a little impressed . " My name is Malice ! Nice to meet you ! "

" Hmph what do you want ? "

" Wait a minute please ! " the girl asked . " Zack take your gang and leave this town ! "

" What ? But I don't want to respect the agreement ! "

" Do as I said and leave this town NOW ! " Malice yelled .

" Understood ! " they replyed being scared .

After the 5 boys left the town Malice took Kokujo on a roof .

" So what do you want ? " Kokujo asked looking grim .

" I want you to give us all your info about Dorballom and because I like to solve the things by peasful way I'll let you go and I wont put any condition ! I just want your info sources nothing else"

" Sorry but I am not interested " Kokujo replyed looking cool as always .

" Oh Kokujo what a great time we could have if we two would ........ "

' We two would what ? " Kokujo asked .

" Oh nothing forget about that ! " the girl replyed sweating a bit . " Till next time , adios ! "

The girl runs fast towards Kokujo and before he could do something she kissed his cheek and then dissapeared .

" Now that was weird " Kokujo thought .

In a few minutes he was at the train station waiting for the next train . In a few minutes the train arrived . Kokujo entered and looked for a seat in the train . He didn't notice that Jamira and the owl also entered the train .

Malice arrived couple of seconds later to the train station than Kokujo. She,  
Tody and Bura ran to the train, but not to the same carriage as Kokujo. They  
had a mission to grand.  
Unlike them, Jamira tried to get closer to Ko's deck. He had made a plan to  
get it and now he put his disguise on.  
"Good afternoon!" a srange-looking man said to Kokujo when he was reading his  
book. Ko looked up and saw a guy with bushy moustache, sun glasses and a long  
brown coat.  
"May I sit here?" the man asked and sat down. Jamira had problems changing his  
voice.  
"Who are you?" Kokujo asked.  
"I am a deck-inspector. It's my job, see? I check people's decks! Can you show  
me yours?" man asked and handed his hand.  
"How did you know I'm a duelist?" Kokujo asked, which made Jamira a bit  
confused.  
"Ummmm... I can see it miles from here! I've learn to recognize duelists, and I  
can surely say you're a strong one. Please, give me your deck!" Jamira  
explained quickly. His moustache was getting pretty itchy. Kokujo still didn't  
believe him. There was something odd with this guy who desperately wanted to  
see his deck. He was also very short.  
"May I see your papers? I don't give my deck to anyone who I don't trust" now  
was Ko's trun to hand his hand. Jamira blushed.  
"Errr.. I think it's in my other coat's pocket.. Well, I'd better get going,  
there's still many decks I haven't checked yet. Bye!" Jamira said and  
disappeared, leaving Kokujo alone again.  
"Darn it, I was so close!" red-haired boy murmed when he took off his mask.  
"O rly?" the owl asked.  
"Yes! And would you mind to shut up for a sec, you're really annoying!"  
"O rly??" the owl asked again, and if it wouldn't have been an animal, Jamira  
would have swore it was laughing at him...  
Suddenly the train stopped fast. Kokujo was squeezed to his seat and Jamira  
flew a looong way on the corridor.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Kokujo asked, even if there wasn't anyone with  
him. He packed his pack quickly and stepped to the corridor. Other people were  
as surprized as he.  
"This is a kidnapping. Stay right where you are and nobody gets hurt, all  
right?" a familiar voice talked from a loudspeaker. Kokujo recognized the  
voice immediately.  
"Malice!" he wispered and started to run to the engine, Jamira and O rly -owl  
after him.  
When he opened the door which lead to the engine, Malice and her whip were  
waiting for him. On that same second Kokujo was trapped tight.  
"My my... I knew you'd try to play hero, Kokujo... There's no kidnapping, only  
couple of trees on the road. (Jamira was putting his disguise on again.)  
"Let me go!" Kokujo yelled, even though he knew it wouldn't help.  
"And what if I don't?" she asked and sat in front of Ko.  
"Master Zakira doesn't want you to disturb him this time, you see? Nothing  
personal, but I can't let you go".  
Then Jamira came in his costume...  
"Oh my, I'd better go check this deck immediately!" he said, took Ko's deck from  
his pocket and started to run away.  
"My deck!!" Kokujo screamed and tried to get free.

Kokujo tried to get free but no avail . Malice was holding him too tight .

"And now Kokujo lets have a little talk shall we ? "

" Well I'm not going anywhere so what shall we chat about ? "

Suddenly Bura and Tody appear .

" There's no time for talks , Malice " Tody said .

" Now that we have Kokujo and all his stuff lets go at master Zakira's castle " Bura demanded while sitting on the train driver's chair .

" Are you shure you can drive , Bura ? " Malice asked while pulling Kokujo after her . " You are a little kid . You can't drive this train "

" Watch me ! " Bura replied while turning the keys ON .

Meanwhile in another carriage Jamira was running with Kokujo's deck in his hands . The owl was following him .

" FINALLY I got Kokujo's deck ! " Jamira yelled happy . " Now it's time to have some fun "

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" YA RLY ! " Jamira said looking self confident .

Jamira challenged evreyone form the train to duels . The one wich lost had to leave the train .

" Propeller Mutant totomeda " Jamira yelled .

A little boy flew out a window .

" Gachack Mechanical Doll totomeda "

A little girl flew our the window .

" Fallen Monk of Bloodstainedsoil Zahaku totomeda "

A girl flew out the window .

"Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu totomeda"

A boy flew out the window .

" Vile Mulder Wing of the Void totomeda "

A man flew out the window .

" Jet Black War Demon Dulanzames totomeda "

A woman flew out the window .

In just half an hour only 2 boys were left in the train .

" This deck is fantastic . Soon very soon I will be a world champion . " Jamira thought .

The train was going fast towards Zakira's castle . Meanwhile at the castle Zakira was ready to take a bubble bath when he got a video call . He took out from his pocket a video cell phone and answered . He saw Bura driving the train , Tody and Malice holding Kokujo .

" Master Zakira we got Kokujo and all his stuff and we are heading towards your castle . In a few minutes all Kokujo's info about Dorballom will be ours and we can start our search . " Malice reported .

" Excellent job you 3 ! Make sure that evreyone except Kokujo won't be alive when the train arirves here ! I don't need people to find out what I am doing here understood ? "

" Yes sir ! " all 3 exclaimed .

" Now go back to work ! " Zakira replied closing the phone and going to the bath tub .

Back at the train .

" You will never get my info about Dorballom YOU GOT THAT ? " Kokujo yelled .

" O RLY ? " the owl asked .

" How the hell that thing came here ? " Tody yelled while jumping to get the owl . Then he acicdently fell on Malice who knocked her head on the door and set Kokujo free .

" Malice are you ok ? Wake up ! " Tody yelled trying to wake Malice up .

" Heh looks like it's just you 2 and me " Kokujo said looking dark . " Now here's how we do it ! You stop the train at Okinawa ....don't ask why I am going there .... and then after evreyone goes out then you can leave with it at Zakira and tell him this message from me "I am always with a step upper than him and he will NEVER sucseed to get Dorballom ." Now you go to Okinawa ! I will go and find my deck and if you try something you will soo regret the day you were born ! "

Kokujo walked to the next carriage to find his deck . Just then he heared a voice yelling .

" I destroy Bloody Squito so Daidalos can attack and now Daidalos General of Fury totomeda . "

Kokujo ran towards the next carriage .

Meanwhile in that carriage it seemed that Jamira , the O rly owl and 1 last duelist were left .

" Heh 1 more duel and the whole train is mine ! " Jamira laughed .

After lots of turns .

" I evolve Photocide Lord of Wastes into Ballom Master of Death ! Go Ballom destroy all his creatures ! And now Ballom TOTOMEDA ! "

The last boy flyed out the window . Jamira was finally alone in the train . He could finally relax . But before he could even say a word , Kokujo entered the carriage .

" OH MY GOD ! " Jamira yelled scarred .

" WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DECK ?!!!" Kokujo yelled ready to beat up Jamira .

"Err......cleaning it " Jamira said taking out a clean hanky and rubbing it .

Kokujo took a few steps towards Jamira .

"GIVE ME MY DECK BACK OR ELSE..." Kokujo said with steams getting out his ears

Jamira stopped being scarred as he remembered that the deck was in his possession and he can do whatever he wanted with it .

" Hold it right there Kokujo! This deck is MINE now and if I want I can throw it out of this train hehehehehe "

Kokujo stopped walking .

" Heh if you think you can be champion using my deck lets see this ! " Kokujo said taking out of his pocket another deck .

"WHAT ? YOU HAVE ANOTHER DECK ? "Jamira said scarred .

" It's my spare deck " Kokujo said smiling " It's not as powerfull as the one you have but it has new cards ! Let's see how you face it ! "

"You want to duel ? Fine ! "

"O rly ? " the owl asked .

"SHUT UP " both Jamira and Kokujo yelled .

They start the duel . After lots of turns it seems that Kokujo was losing badly to Jamira .

"I-I s-summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil" Kokujo said exausted .

"Heh you will lose ! And no for no reason I evolve Vile Mulder into Ballom Master of Death ! Ike Ballom double breack his shields ! "

" ARGH " Ko said looking with an angry look .

" IKE AUZESU BREACK KOKUJO'S LAST SHIELD ! "

The shield shards hit Kokujo and rip off his trench coat .

"Shield trigger Terror Pit ! ' Kokujo said looking relieved . " Terror Pit destroy his Fallen Monk of Bloodstainedsoil Zahaku ! My turn I summon Vashuna the Sword Dancer and Bloody Squito ! "

"Heh you can't win ! I summon 2 Daidalos General of Fury ! And now Auzesu TOTOMEDA !

"Block it Bloody Squito ! "

"BALLOM TOTOMEDA ! "

"Maxval Electro Fuuma block it ! " Kokujo said looking angry cos of the loss of Maxval .

" Hehe Maxval makes your creatures cost 1 mana less ! " Jamira laughed " Now that your precious Maxval is gone you will have to summon your creatures paying their normal cost HAH ! "

"Still I can win this duel !"Kokujo said self confident ." You have only 1 shield left ! And even if that shield is Terror Pit I can still win ! "

'What ? How ? "

"I summon Daidalos and then I evolve him into Ballom Emperor Lord of Demons !"

"NOOOO" Jamira yelled scarred .

"Ike Vashuna breack Jamira's final shield ! "

"Shield trigger Terror Pit kill Super Trash Train ! " Jamira said dissapointed .

"BALLOM EMPEROR TOTOMEDA ! " Kokujo yelled .

Jamira fell down defeated . Kokujo walked towards him and took his deck .

"Heh now cos you idiot saw my cards I have to change my deck ... AGAIN ! "

Jamira tried to leave before Kokujo could beat him up with his fists .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle .

Zakira was having a bubble bath . Then he got another video call .

" Who is it ? " Zakira asked .

A clown holding a T-scepter and with an ice cream and sitting on a T form wheel throne appears on the screen .

"Oh its just you Toto " Zakira said while diving slowly in the bubbles .

" Master Zakira " Toto replied . " The train its approaching the place near our castle . Shall I create the cyber rail way wich will lead them to our castle ?"

"First ask Malice if she killed evreyone and if she says 'yes' then you can create it "

"Understood sir ! " Toto said closing the call .

"Hehehehehe Dorballom is almost mine " Zakira said diving completely in the bubbles .

Meanwhile in Toto's lair .

Toto tried to contact Malice but no one answered so he decided to create the cyber rail anyway .

Back at the train Kokujo was about to beat up Jamira but he reminded that he left Tody and Bura alone so he ran back to the engine .

At the engine Malice finally woke up but she was dizzy .

"Wha-what happened ?" Malice asked while trying to get up .

"You had an accident and Kokujo got away " Tody said it fast in a nutshell .

Just then Kokujo entered the engine .

" Ooh so Malice is awake too ..... " Kokujo said .

Just then the cyber rail appears . Bura , Tody and Malice understood what that meant .


	2. Toto the clown duelist

Malice got up smiling to Kokujo .

"Why are you smiling like that ? " Kokujo asked her a bit worried . Just then he noticed that the train went on another direction towards Zakira's castle .

"Oh great we are going towards Zakira's ! Finally I will meet him face to face !"

"Don't be so shure of that ! " Malice said while throwing her whip towards Kokujo .

This time Kokujo dodged the whip and then ran towards the pilot's seat .

Just then the train entered Zakira's castle . Kokujo jumped out the window before Malice could catch him again and then he ran in one dark tunnel .

Meanwhile Jamira crawled out the train and saw he was in a dark palace .

"Wh-where am I ? " he said while walking and looking arround him .

Meanwhile Kokujo entered a big room full with computers and gadgets . There he saw Toto .

"CAAACACACACA I've been waiting for you Kokujo Kyoshiro "Toto laughed .

"Step out of my way , clown , I gotta see what's in that computer " Ko said pointing towards a giant computer behind Toto .

"Sorry but you have to defeat me first" Toto smiled while showing his glowing deck .

"Agreed " Ko said while putting his deck on the dueling table .

Back at Jamira .

The red haired boy was walking trough the corridors . Then he found a latter and went up

Back at Kokujo .

The duel started and a few turns already passed .

"Dorberos double breack his shields ! " Kokujo ordered . So tell me Toto what's this room ? "

"It's my personal room where I do all my evil stuff for master Zakira . And you will never reach my computer ! I summon Petrova Chaneler of Suns ! I power up Great Mecha Kings and now Steel Armor Benkeros destroy Kokujo's Dorberos Imprisoning Fiend ! "

" Heh you destroyed my double breacker but I still have a trick up my sleeve ! I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! Then i attack Benkeros with Daidalos and destroy my Maxval DAIDALOS DESTROY BENKEROS ! "

" Huh ? " Toto said a little surprised "Why would you sacrifice your Maxval just to destroy my creature ? "

" Because Trash Train's effect lets me draw 1 card for each destroyed card ! "

" So you sacrificed your Maxval Electro Fuuma wich made your darkness creatures cost 1 mana less just to draw 2 cards ? CACACACA what a foolish strategy ! "

"Don't be so shure of that ! " Kokujo said with his eyes shining red .

" Why ? " Toto asked .

" Because I am a god duelist ! I am the Black Death ! And after this duel I will send Zakira to hell ! "

Back at Jamira .

He got up and started searching the rooms . He saw lots of luxurious rooms and then he met Zakira .

Back at Kokujo .

More turns have passed . It is Kokujo's turn .

" I evolve Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord into BALLOM EMPERROR LORD OF DEMONS !!!!! DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES !!!! "

" No my creatrues ! " Toto yelled .

" Double breack his shields Ballom Emperror ! AHAHAHAHAHA I WILL WIN THIS DUEL !!" Kokujo said self-confident .

Toto took his broken shields and stared at one card . Then he smiled and started his trun .

" I summon War Attack Machine Tolnaidar and El Kaiou Spirit Mecha King ."

Back at Jamira .

"Y-y-y-you a-a-a-are Z-Z-Z-Zakira ? " the boy said while making a few steps away scarred .

" And who are you ? " Zakira said while walking towards him .

" Erm no-one important so I guess I should leave now " Jamira said while running away .

" You're not going anywhere " Zakira said while pressing a button .

A big wall fell in front of the exit corridor from where Jamira came .

" Oh great I'm in trouble " Jamira thought .

Back at Kokujo .

" I summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow . IKE BALLOM EMPERROR BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Gotcha ! " Toto smiled . "Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send his Daidalos General of Fury back to his hand ! "

" Shit " Kokujo said looking angry .

" My turn I summon Murmur apostle of Formation and give power to all my blocekrs ! " Toto smiled . " Next I evolve El Kaiou in Invincible Giant Omega Black Z ! Ike Tolnaidar destroy his Ballom Emperor ! Omega Black Z double breack his final shields !

"Grr " Kokujo thought " He still has Aqua Surfer in the battlezone "

"Aqua Surfer totomeda " Toto smiled .

" Wait a minute " Kokujo said " Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send his Aqua Surfer to his hand ! You don't like this am I right ? I summon Electro Fuuma Maxval and Bloody Squito Melnia the Aqua Shadow totomeda ! "

" CACACACA are you shure of that ? " Toto asked while showing the card he was staring at " Ninja Strike 4 I summon Genius Janit of the Hidden Blade ! "

" Huh ? What's that ? " Kokujo asked .

" Genius Janit send his Melnia to his hand ! " Toto ordered .

" What the .... why you idiot ! " Kokujo said being a little amaised .

" CACACACA find it impossible to beat me ? " Toto asked while licking some ice cream " This is because I am the almighty Toto ! No one can stop me now OMEGA BLACK Z TOTOMEDA !!! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo yelled .

" See ? See ? Soon you will be defeated CAAACACACACACA CAACACACACACA "

Back at Jamira .

" Hehehe so Zakira what do you want to chat about ? " Jamira said a little scarred .

" For starters how did you enter my castle ? " Zakira said looking dark .

" Long story "

" Then short it ! " Zakira ordered .

" O-ok I was following Kokujo to get his deck and that's how i ended up here ! " Jamira said scarred .

" So you don't know anything about Dorballom ? " Zakira asked again .

" N-no " Jamira murmed scarred .

" Then I have no use for you ! Malice ! "

" Yes sir " Malice said appearing from the shadows .

" Take care of this garbadge ! " Zakira ordered .

" As you wish Zakira-sama " she said while looking evil towards Jamira .

Back at Kokujo .

" So do you give up Black Death ? " Toto asked him .

" You're an idiot ! " Kokujo said . " I charge mana ! I have 10 mana now and I shall use Maxval's effect and summon Daidalos for only 3 mana and then evolve him into Ballom Master of Death for only 7 mana ! "

" WHAT ? " Toto yelled . " YOU DESTROYED ALL MY CREATURES AGAIN ? "

" TOTOMEDA BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH SEND THIS CLOWN TO HELL !"

" NOOO " Toto yelled while being blasted away by Ballom .

After Ballom's blast the whole room was full with smoke . Kokujo took his deck and walked towards the computer . There he saw Toto getting up a little hurt .

" Master Zakira won't be very happy knowing that I lost to you "

" Heh don't worry Zakira won't punish you because I will send him to hell before that ! "

" CAACACACACACA to hell ? " Toto asked while sitting on his T form wheel chair ." I would soo like to see this happen !"

Toto ran with his wheelchair to the computer . On that computer there were all Zakira's plans . Toto made a copy of the computer's memory fast into a CD then he pressed a button and the room's doors closed and he was teleported . Kokujo was locked in that room .

" Heh things couldn't get any worse ! " he thought .

Just then he heared the computer saying : This room will blow up in 60 seconds ! 59...58...57....

" Oh great ! Just great ! " Kokujo said angry .


	3. Zakira's hidden tastes

"Just when I thought this wasn't gonna turn any worse..." Kokujo murmed. He ran to the computer Toto had used escaping the room he was trapped. He had only 50 seconds left to get out. Quickly he looked all the buttons, but they all seemed the same.  
"This sucks!" he said trying desperately find his way to survive out from the situation. Toto had pushed so many buttons Kokujo would never guess them in right order. Only 40 seconds left and he had no clue what to do. Then he saw something. All Zakira's plans were written down on the comp. Ko took a quick peak of them and wondered why would Toto keep them on his own computer. Then he discovered a launcher in the corner of the computer. He tried to push it, but it asked for a password.  
"Oh, man!" Kokujo yelled and tried to guess it. He had 30 seconds to go. 'Toto', 'wheelchair' or 'Zakira' didn't help and the time was running. Then he tried something as random as he could ever think in that situation. Finally 'circusclown' worked and Kokujo stopped the explosion just in time. The doors opened and the boy ran out, having no clue how lucky he actually was.  
Meantime Jamira was having hard time. He couldn't run from Malice, and so he was sent into the castle's jail.  
"Hey, you just can't leave me here! Hellooo!? Anybody?!?" he screamed as loud as he could. Finally he gave up and settled down.  
"Man, I'm really in trouble now" he sighed.  
"O rly?" he heard a familiar voice. He looked out from the window and saw his loyal pest, the white owl.  
"Hey, you can help me, can't you?! Just find me a key that fits the lock, and set me free, okay?" the boy explained as clearly as ever.  
"Please, you're my only hope"  
"O rly?" the owl asked and flew away.  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Jamira jumped onto cell's small window but the bird was already gone. What a perfect day, indeed.  
Kokujo wandered in the corridors trying to reach Zakira's room. Soon he arrived to an enormous hall. There was Zakira, all alone, waiting for him.  
"So, you've finally come?" Zakira asked and got up from his chair.  
"Yes. I'm here to take you down! I challenge you into a duel!" Kokujo said and took his deck.  
"Not accepted" man replied. Kokujo was a bit surprized.  
"What? You coward! Are you afraid to take me on?" he asked angrily.  
"Not at all" Zakira said approaching Kokujo slowly. In no time he was right in front of him. The man was much taller than Kokujo and that lowered Ko's selfconfidence. He gaized into Zakira's eyes and remembered what the man had done in his past. That gave him more strength.  
"Are you gonna fight me or what?" Kokujo asked still staring Zakira's face like a statue. An angry one, that is.  
"Not at all, my friend" the man replied smiling. Then he grabbed Kokujo's hand and twisted it so Ko had to turn away from him.  
"Let go! You bastard!" Kokujo yelled, but Zakira didn't give in. Instead of letting go, he bent down, close to Kokujo's ear.  
"I thought I had already destroyed you once. You still don't learn, do you?" he asked softly and licked Ko's ear. That startled the boy and he stopped struggling. He felt how Zakira's hand slid under his shirt.  
"Don't touch me you -- ah..!" Kokujo couldn't help the moaning which escaped from his lips. Zakira put him against the wall and looked into the boy's dark red eyes. The man noticed he had blushed badly.  
"You're aroused just by your ear? Now, isn't that naughty or what?" he asked teasing Ko's nipples.  
"Stop it..!! I'll kill you..." Kokujo said, but it wasn't very loud. He could only wisper. He felt how he had gotten hard. Zakira noticed that too. He tried to get away, but the man held him too tight.  
"And what do we have here?" he asked and grabbed Ko's groin. The boy startled stronlgy and turned his head away. It was too embarrassing to look the man who was intend to violate him. Ko felt how Zakira started slowly kissing his neck. Kokujo moaned. It felt good, even though he didn't want to show it to Zakira. The man took Ko's coat off and started to undress himself. Ko couldn't move. His body was so hot and he felt like being in fire.  
After having taken his clothes off Zakira put his hand into Ko's pants.  
"Ahh! No, stop that!" Kokujo cried out and tried to struggle away from the man, but he couldn't.  
"Already? The fun hasn't even started yet" Zakira replied smiling and slipped his finger inside the boy.  
"Just stop..! ...please... You perverted old man!" he murmed.  
"What was that?!" Zakira asked and pushed his another finger inside too.  
"Nooo!" Kokujo cried. He wanted to run but he couldn't. His cheeks were red and his body was getting wet. Zakira turned him towards wall the way Kokujo's back was to Zakira.  
"Don't ever get in my way again" the man said right before thrusting himself inside Kokujo. The boy could do nothing but try to keep down his moaning. He didn't want Zakira to know how good it felt, though it wasn't easy. The pleasure was too overwhelming.  
"Don't hold back. I know it must feel great" Zakira wispered in Ko's ear. He didn't answer. The man was right. It hurt a little, but it still felt incredibly good.  
Soon Zakira came inside Kokujo and pushed him away. Poor boy had no strength to stand so he gollapsed on the floor catching his breath.  
"You should be grateful. Not anybody gets to know how it feels to be satisfied by me" Zakira said dressing up again.  
"Satisfied...? I don't remember asking to be satisfied by YOU!" Kokujo yelled and started to dress up too.  
"Your body did" the man replied and pointed Kokujo's groin. He had came too.  
"Can I assume it felt good?" Zakira asked and smiled.  
"Why, you...!" Kokujo was about to attack Zakira, but he dodged it easily.  
"Take it easy, your cheeks are still burning up" the man said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Malice appeared in the hall. She hadn't seen what had happened between them, but she noticed it must have been something big. Kokujo looked exhausted and it seemed they hadn't even dueled.  
"Take this pest to the cell like that another idiot" Zakira ordered and the girl nodded.  
'Another idiot?' Ko wondered.


	4. The cross decks

Jamira was getting desperate in his cell. He was starting to get hungry and he hadn't seen anyone since he got there. Then he heard something.  
"Who's there?" he asked and got up. Maybe it was someone who would bring him food. He saw the owl appearing the window again.  
"Oh, it's just you... Nothing important then" the boy sighed and sat down again.  
"O rly?" the bird asked and dropped a key on the floor. Jamira looked it without believing his own eyes.  
"I could kiss you!" he yelled and took the key.  
"O rly?" the owl asked.  
"Not really, forget that" the boy said and unlocked the door.  
"Yes, I'm free again!" he said, but went quiet when he saw Malice bringing Kokujo to the cells. He ran back inside and locked himself in again, hiding the key. He wondered why was Kokujo in such place.  
"By the way, you're awfully quiet. Did something happen?" Malice asked carefully since Kokujo hadn't resisted once since the left Zakira.  
"None of your business" Ko murmed as a reply.  
"Not as I would be interested! I just thought that... Ack, never mind" the girl said, irritated by Ko's cold impression. But she knew something had happened. Kokujo still coulnd't believe he had shown his vulnerable side to Zakira. He must have had seemed pathetic!  
When they came to Jamira's cell, Kokujo was hardly able to believe his eyes.  
"Why are YOU here? I thought that a perfect coward like you would be as far from a place like this as possible" Kokujo wondered aloud.  
"I got... lost. And then she brought me here by Zakira's order" Jamira explained. Ko looked at Malice.  
"I should have guessed. Just a mindless puppet without her own will, following others' orders" he said quietly.  
"Excuse me! Apologize at once or I'm not gonna help you!" the girl said angrily. The boys looked at her surprized.  
"Why would you help us?" Kokujo asked. He didn't trust Malice after what she had done before. After all, she was working for Zakira.  
"Because I don't wanna be a mindless puppet who only follows the orders" she replied and looked seriously at Ko. He didn't answer.  
"Just wait a second and I'll get you out" she said to Jamira.  
"That's fine, I have a key on my own" he replied and unlocked the door himself. Others just looked at him surprized. Then they left the prison looking for a clear way out.

Meanwhile at Zakira's command chamber .

Zakira took a microphone and called all his minions . In just a few minutes Tody appeared running fast . A few seconds later Bura and Toto appeared as well .

" Why did you call us , Zakira-sama ? " Tody asked .

Zakira took out of his pockets a book with some papers and maps .

" This is Kokujo's info about Dorballom's location ! "

"WHAT ? " the others yelled .

" I did your own work you useless slaves ! " Zakira said while getting up and looking angry at them .

" Please Zakira-sama forgive us ! " Bura said while bowing .

" Tody , Bura , Toto get up at once ! " Zakira ordered .

They got up in the next second . Just then Zakira threw some dark green rays on them .

" Wha-what's happening Zakira-sama ? " Toto asked scared .

" I gave you a new power ! Now when you win a duel and totomeda your opponent you will 'delete' him/her ! "

" Delete ? " they asked .

" By deleting someone you will stuck him/her into a green stone . Only duelists with powerfull spirits can escape the stone BUT even if they escape if they will ever duel again their life energy will be sucked by green marks wich will appear on their skin "

" This is awsome ! " they all yelled happy .

Then Zakira got up and handed Tody and Bura 2 decks .

" Bura this deck is the deck I wanted to give to White but since we don't have him I am giving it to you and Tody you will have the honor to use a copy of my deck ! "

" Thank you Zakira-sama " the little kids said while taking the decks .

" Have fun deleting AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Zakira laughed evily .

Meanwhile in a dark corridor Kokujo , Jamira and Malice where walking .

" So , Malice where is Zakira's room ? " Kokujo asked her .

" At the end of the next hall but there are lots of security cams and I don't want to be discovered as a traitor yet so I will dissapear in the darkness . See ya at Zakira's room !" she said dissapearing in the darkness .

" Like I need your help " Kokujo said while walking towards the hall .

" Wait for me ! " Jamira said while running after him .

They walked the final corridor and when they reached Zakira's room Tody and Bura appeared in front of them with the 2 glowing decks .

" We challenge you 2 to a duel ! " the kids yelled .

Kokujo and Jamira accepted and so we have Ko dueling Bura and Jamira dueling Tody .

" And now EVOLUTION VORTEX ! " Tody yelled . " NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID AND BATLTE ATTACKING DRAGON DRIVER DROVOLAN INTO ZERO PHOENIX PHOENIX OF DARKNESS ! " Tody yelled .

" Ou shit I'm in danger " Jamira thought .

" IKE ZERO PHOENIX THROW 2 OF HIS SHIELDS TO HIS GRAVEYARD ! AND THEN I WILL DESTROY 2 OF YOUR MANA AND YOU WILL DISCARD 2 CARDS ! " Tody yelled self confident . " God Zakira-sama's deck is just too good ! "

The shields wich were thrown to the graveyard were Aqua Surfer and Terror Pit but Jamira couldn't use them since shield tirggers that go to graveyard can't be activated .

" I still have one more chance " Jamira thought while drawing his next card . " Yes ! I evolve Emeral into Hydrooze Mutant Emperror ! While Hydrooze is in the battlezone all my Cyber Lords and Hedrians can't be blocked and get 2000 more power ! Next I tap Battleship Mutant and turn all my creatrues into double breackers ! IKE HYDROOZE DOUBLE BREEACK HIS SHILEDS !

Tody took cover as the shield shards were about to hit him .

" SUPER TRASH TRAIN FUUMA DEVIL DOBULE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! " Jamira ordered .

Tody looked angry because none of his shields were triggers so far .

" IKE LOCOMOTIVER BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! " Jamira yelled .

" SHIELD TRIGGER ! " Tody yelled releived . " I cast Terror Pit destroy his Hourglass Mutant ! "

" Shit I can't finish him off this turn " Jamira thought .

Meanwhile at Ko's duel .

" Hm.... he has Dekrouse's Brooch crossed by Demonic Protector and Beathblood crossed by Quake Staff ! If I try to destroy one of these creatrues the cross gear effects will be against me I gotta think carefully . " Bura thought " OK I summon Yurius Spirit of Thunder ! And now Auzesu double breack his shields ! "

" Shield triggers ! " Ko yelled " I summon Aqua Surfer send Yurius back to your hand and then I cast Terror Pit destroy Auzesu ! "

" Darn ! " Bura thought .

" My turn I summmon Maxval Electro Fuuma and Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! IKE Deathblood breack his shield ! And then Dekrouse's Brooch breack shield and then .... "

" Shield trigger " Bura said " I cast Terror Pit destroy Aqua Surfer ! "

" I draw 1 card " Ko said .

" My move I summon Yurius again and then I summon Murmur Apostle of Formation ! "

" My move I summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow and evolve Quake staff into TSUNAMI CATASTROPHE ! AHAHAHAHA NOW DEATHBLOOD HAS 7000 POWER AND ITS A DEMON COMMAND PLUS HE HAS A VERY SPECIAL EFFECT ! IKE DEATHBLOOD BREACK HIS SHIELD !

" Block it Murmur ! " Bura ordered .

" NOW YOU WILL DISCARD 2 CARDS FROM YUOR HAND AND I WILL DRAW 2 CARDS ! " Ko yelled ." PLUS I DRAW 1 MORE CARD THANKS TO TRASH TRAIN'S EFFECT ! NOW IKE DKEROUSE'S BROOCH BREACK SHIELD ! "

" Shield trigger Super Spark ! " Bura said releived . " Tap all his creatures ! " My move I summon Bloody Shadow and Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! Ike Yurius destroy his Trash Train and his effect will destroy your Tsunami Catastrophe and also Auzesu's effect will destroy your Melnia as well ! I end my turn "

" Grr I have to find a way to resist ! " Ko thought " I summon one more Maxval and then I summon Sealed Devil Garmagias and Gal Volf the Wolf Blade ! When I summon Gal Volf I an choose a race and then look at your hand ! If I find a creatrue wtih the race I chose then you will discard that card and I will throw one of your shields to the graveyard so I shall choose Angel Command ! "

Kokujo looks at Bura's cards from his hand and found that he had Alphadios Lord of Spirits wich is an angel command . So Bura discarded Alphadios and lost one more shield

" Heh loser no one can beat me that easy ! " Kokujo laughed . " Ike Dekrouse's Brooch breack final shield ! "

" Blcok it Bloody Shadow ! "

" You will discard 2 cards and I draw 1 card ! AHAHAHA YOU'RE A BIG LOSER ! IKE DEATHBLOOD BREACK FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Shield trigger " Bura said " I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg destroy Sealed Devil Garmagias ! "

" What the.... " Ko said amaised .

" And now I summon Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperror for no cost ! After this I summon Bloody shadow and Bega Decaying Vizier ! Bega's effect will give me one more shield and you will discard one card ! IKE NEO GRYPHIS DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !

" Block it Maxval ! " Ko ordered . " My turn I cross Deathblood with Demonic Protector and make him Demon Command once again ! Then I evolve Deathblood into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! "

" Heh I won't lose any creatrues since all my creatrues are dark/light ! " Bura laughed .

" Then I cross Maxval with Demonic Protector ! " Ko said . " IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DESTROY NEO GRYPHYS ! "

" BLOCK IT BLOODY SHADOW ! " Bura ordered . " Haha and now I shall activate Neo Gryphis's effect ! Whenever any of my Knight's are destroyed then I can cast a shield trigger spell or a spell wich costs 6 or less mana from my hand with no cost ! I CAST TERROR PIT DESTROY GAL VOLF ! My move I summon Murmur and now Neo Gryphis has 10000 power IKE NEO GRYPHIS DESTROY BALLOM EMPERROR

" Block it Maxval ! " Ko ordered . " And thanks to Demonic Protector I can draw 1 card ! My turn I evolve Ballom Emperror into BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH ! YOUR MURMUR WILL DIE AND THIS MEANS THAT NEO GRYPHIS CAN'T BE PROTECTED ANYMORE ! BALLOM DESTROY NEO GRYPHIS ! I end my turn ! "

" It's not over yet ! " Bura said angry . " I can't give up .... not after how much good Zakira-sama did to me ! "

" What do you mean ? " Ko asked .

" I am an orphan ! My orphanage had bad treating wemen and I was tortured but one day Zakira-sama came and saved me ! I wanted to thank him and so I offered my freedom in exchange ! I CAN'T DISSAPOINT HIM NOW ! " Bura said with a tear falling from his eyes .

" Have you ever wondered that Zakira saved you in order to make you his slave ? "

" SHUT UP ! " Bura yelled . I EVOLVE BEGA INTO HOLY GAIA KING ALCADEIAS ! IKE KING ALCADEIAS DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! As long as King Alcadeias is in the battlezone you won't be able to summon creatrues that aren't rainbow creatures ! "

" I could easily destroy that King Alcadeias with Ballom but he's trying to steal for time to summon something and win . I have to defeat him fast !" Kokujo thought .

Kokujo draws his next card .

" I cast Grudge Gathering ! This spell's effect lets me destroy one of your creatrues wich costs equally or less with the number of my cards from my graveyard ! I have in my graveyard 11 cards while King Alcadeias costs 7 mana so I DESTROY KING ALCADEIAS AHAHAHAHA !!!! "

" NOO " Bura said angry .

" Next I summon Bloody Squito and cross it with Demonic Protector ! IKE BALLOM BREACK BURA'S FINAL SHIELD ! "

" I-I s-summon Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper and return Neo Gryphis to my hand ! Gregorias is a 3000 blocker this means that you can't defeat me yet and also in my next turn you can say hello to Neo Gryphis again ! I end my turn ! "

Back at Jamira's duel .

" I summon Galek Shadow Warrior ! " Tody said . " Galek's effect will destroy your Bloody Squito and you will discard the last card from your hand (Cranium Clamp) then I summon Bloody Squito and GALAXY VORTEX GALEK AND SQUITO BECOME ZERO PHOENIX ! "

" OU CRAP ! " Jamira yelled .

" IKE ZERO PHOENIX # 1 THROW HIS LAST SHIELD TO THE GRAVEYARD ! "

Jamira's final shields were Phantom Dragon's Flame and Roulette of Ruin and again he couldn't use them because shield triggers wich go to graveyard can't be activated .

" IKE ZERO PHOENIX # 2 TOTOMEDA ! " Tody ordered . " AND NOW I SHALL DELETE YOU ! "

" JAMIRA RUN ! " Kokujo yelled to him .

Before Jamira could run the giant dark phoenix hit him hard and Tody freezed Jamira in a big dark green stone .

" AHAHAHA ! " Tody laughed maniacly .

" Grr if I won't defeat Bura then I'm next ! " Kokujo thought ." He has no more shields and just the Gregorias blocker and in his next turn he will summon Neo Gryphis again I have to finish him now ! "

Kokujo drawed his next card .

" I summon Aqua Surfer ! " Kokujo said .

" OH NO ! " Bura said scarred .

" AQUA SURFER SEND GREGORIAS TO HIS HAND ! IKE BALLOM TOTOMEDA PUT THIS BRAT OUT OF HIS MISERY ! " Kokujo ordered .

Ballom threw a GIANT dark ray on the kid killing him . Bura's final words were :

" Zakira-sama forgive me for failing you "

Tody entered fast in Zakira's command room . Kokujo ran to the stone where Jamira was freezed .

" Jamira are you all right say something ! " Kokujo yelled .

" He was deleted ! " a strange voice said from the darkness .

" Who said that ? " Ko asked .

Then Malice appeared from the darkness .

" Is there any way to save him ? " Ko asked her .

" I'm afraid he can't escape from it if he dosen't have a strong spirit the only solution to save him is to defeat Zakira "

" Then let's go ! " Kokujo demanded .

Meanwhile at Zakira's room .

" Zakira-sama Bura died " Tody reported .

" Like it matters ! " Zakira said with a cold voice . "You shall be rewarded , Tody , I shall give you half of my power and make you second in command IF you defeat Kokujo ! "

" Thank you so much Zakira-sama ! " Tody said with an innocent child happy voice .

" CAAACACACACACA Zakira-sama we are reaching the cave near Western Ohio " Toto reported .

" Let's see by the info on this paper it says that there was some kind of weird writing on a wall ...... hm interesting . Toto prepare your writing solving machine ! " Zakira ordered .

" CAACACACACA understood , Zakira-sama "

" Also fly faster to that cave ! "

" Understood , sir and don't worry in half an hour we shall be there ! " Toto said while pushing buttons .


	5. Kokujo defeated ?

Before Kokujo and Malice could enter the command chamber they felt an earthquake .

" What's going on here ? " Kokujo asked .

" You didn't notice yet ? This castle has become an UFO and it's flying towards the exact location of Dorballom " Malice answered .

" I gotta defeat Zakira fast before we reach Dorballom " Ko said while opening the room's doors .

" What the....Malice ? You betrayed us ? " Zakira said angry .

" Like I care , Zakira-"sama" ...... I just realised that when you saved me when I was a little girl you didn't do it for my own good you did it so you could use me as your slave EXACTLY LIKE YOU DID WITH BURA ! " Malice yelled .

" Yeah that's right I didn't give a s**t about Bura's and your priceless lifes . I just needed you to help me on my plans " Zakria said while getting up from his chair .

" YOU BASTARD ! " Malice yelled while throwing her whip towards Zakira .

Then Zakira snapped his fingers and Malice fell down electrocuted .

" Wha-what's happening ? " Malice said while gasping for air .

" Each of my minions has a symbol with the letter wich their names start on their chests ust in case they try to betray me . You just saw what happens if you try to switch sides " Zakira said smiling . " Now tell me your final choice : you choose to stay on my side or betray me ? "

" I will NEVER be your mindless puppet again " Malice said looking angry to Zakira with her dark red eyes .

" OK then if this is your final decision then I shall take off the M mark i honored your chest with "

Zakira took up the hurt girl and stabbed her M mark from her chest with a knife . She yelled because of the pain . Kokujo could've interfered but he was afraid that Zakira would do to him the same thing he did before . Just then Malice's yellings made him defeat his fear and he ran towards Zakira and hit his stomach . Zakira fell down on his throne and Malice got free . Ko took her in his arms and hid her fast in a corner .

" Are you OK ? " Ko asked her .

" I'll be fine " Malice said while activating her moon mark from her forehead " This will help me recover you go and take care of Zakira "

Kokujo got out of his hideout .

" Master Zakira if you want I can take care of this pesk " Toto said while showing his glowing deck .

" No need to , Toto ! I will take care of him " Tody said while going towards Kokujo with the copy of Zakira's deck . " Zakira-sama I shall not dissapoint you ! "

" OK then Tody we shall see how good you are " Zakira replied . " Toto you concentrate on the flying . How much do we have untill we reach Dorballom ? "

" Only 15 minutes Zakira-sama "

" You heared that Kokujo ? Think you can defeat my minion Tody and me in 15 minutes ? " Zakira asked looking self-confident .

" You never know untill you try " Kokujo said while putting his deck on the dueling table

After some turns .

" I summon Bloody Squito " Ko said .

" I summon Malibu Dancer " Tody said .

" I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma "

" I cast Streaming Shaper ! I shall reveal my next 4 cards ! The water ones go to my hand the rest to graveyard ! Well well what do we have here : Aqua Surfer , Divine Destructing Sea King Guran Berze , Phantom Spear Zircon and Necrodragon Guljeneraid . The last one goes to the graveyard the other 3 go to my hand ! " Tody smiled .

" I summon Fallen Monk of Bloodstainedsoil Zahaku "

" I summon Phantom Spear Zircon ! Now I will draw 1 card and discard 1 card ! "

" I summon Daidalos General of Fury and end "

" I summon Necrodragon Jagraveen and end "

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and then I sacrifice Bloody Squito so Daidalos can attack IKE DIADALOS DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !

" Block it Malibu Dancer ! HAH and now the Malibu Dancer is destroyed I get to draw 1 card ! "

"I also draw 1 card for each destroyed creature thanks to Trash Train's Effect so I draw 2 cards ! "

" My turn I summon Cocco Lupia and EVOLUTION VORTEX ! NECRODRAGON JAGRAVEEN AND COCCO LUPIA BECOME DEATH PHOENIX AVATAR OF DOOM ! IKE DEATH PHOENIX THROW 2 OF HIS SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD ! "

Kokujo didn't block with Maxval . He let the creature throw his shields to the graveyard . The shields were Aqua Surfer and Bloody Squito and since shield triggers wich go to the graveyard can't be activated Ko couldn't summon Aqua Surfer .

" My move I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and then I ACTIVATE GRAVITY ZERO ! "

" WHAT ? " Tody yelled .

" Zahaku , Daidalos and Belbel De Dios are demon commands and since I have 3 demon commands in my battlezone I can activate gravity zero and summon for no cost JET BLACK WAR DEMON DULANZAMES !!!!

Tody made a few steps back scarred .

" And now that I summoned Dulanzames all the creatrues from my graveyard go back to my hand and since I still have 2 more mana I can summon a Squito I got back from my graveyard ! And now i destroy this Squito again IKE DAIDALOS DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Block it Zircon ! " Tody ordered .

" I draw 2 cards thanks to Trash Train and now ZAHAKU AND TRASH TRAIN BREACK SHIELDS !"

" Shield Trigger " Tody exclaimed " I cast Terror Pit destroy Dulanzames ! My turn I cast Death Smoke destroy Belbel De Dios ! "

" I draw 1 more card " Ko smiled .

" Then I summon 2 Bloody Squitos IKE DEATH PHOENIX THROW 2 OF HISS HIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD ! "

Agan Ko didn't block and he lost 2 shields wich were both triggers : Terror Pit and Grudge Gathering .

" My turn I summon Bloody Squito and evolve Zahaku into BALLOM EMPERROR ! I destroy Squito and draw 1 card and then Daidalos DESTROY DEATH PHOENIX ! "

" Heh if Death Phoenix leaves the battlezone you will discard all the cards from your hand ! " Tody laughed .

" IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield trigger Aqua Surfer send Trash Train back to your hand "

" Darn I end " Ko said angry .

" My turn I summon Galek the Shadow Warrior ! I shall destroy your Maxval and you will discard the only card in your hand , Trash Train ! "

" Shit ! " Kokujo thought .

Koujo was losing badly . He and Tody had both one shield left but it didn't matter if Ko had 2 powerfull demons because Tody had 2 Bloody Squitos who could block them . Kokujo drew his next card . It didn't help him that much but he decided to play it .

" I evolve Daidalos into Ballom Master of Death ! Ike Ballom Emperror and Ballom ATTACK TODY ! "

" Block them Bloody Squitos ! My move I attack with Galek breack his final shield ! "

Kokujo took the shield in his hand . It was Dorberos the Imprisoning Fiend but that creature couldn't help him much . His fate was depending on the next card he would draw . He drawed his next card and contniued his turn .

" I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma and then Dorberos the Imprisoning Fiend ! IKE BALLOM EMPERROR BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH TOTOME......."

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy Ballom ! "

" WHAT ? " Ko said while watching shocked the giant demonic hands destroying Ballom

" My turn I cast Death Smoke destroy his Maxval ! GALEK THE SHADOW WARRIOR TOTOMEDA ! AND NOW I SHALL DELETE YOU ! " Tody yelled while throwing dark green rays on Kokujo .

When Malice finally recovered from the wound and got up she watched shocked how Kokujo was deleted . She could've interfered but she wasn't 100 % recovered and she felt a little weakened .

" Congratulations , Tody ! " Zakira said while walknig towards him .The big man put his hand on the little boy's head and gave him half of his powers . " From now on , Tody you are my most loyal minion and 2nd in command ! "

" Thank you so much Zakira-sama ! " the little kid yelled happy .

" CAACACACACACA master Zakira we have reached the cave from Western Ohio ! " Toto announced his master .

" Good work , Toto ! Now let's go towards my ultimate victory ! " Zakira demanded .

Zakira , Tody and Toto got out of the UFO and entered the cave . Malice got up and kissed the stone where Kokujo was stuck and then she ran after Zakira .

A few minutes after Malice left the stone cracked open and Kokujo got out sorrounded by a very dark aura and with his eyes being as red as the fires of hell .

" I...........have..................REBORN ! " the new Kokujo said . " I HAVE A NEW DECK AND A NEW PERSONALITY ! ZAKIRA I SHALL SEND YOU TO HELL AND DORBALLOM YOU WILL BE MINE ! "

The new Kokujo started walking slowly towards the cave .


	6. A new evil is born

Meanwhile in the cave at Zakira's group .

" It seems that this cave is too big for all of us ... go and search by your own and bring Dorballom to me ! " Zakria ordered .

" You mean if you find Dorballom keep it for yourself " Toto thought .

" Zakira-sama what shall we do if someone comes and finds us ? " Tody asked .

" Nothing .. I have someone near us who will take care of evreyone who is trying to sneak into our work hehehe . Now what are you waiting for START SEARCHING ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama " Tody and Toto said while running .

A few meters behind them Malice was approaching .

" Zakira I will make you pay for what you did to me and Kokujo ! " she said angry .

Then a person waring a pink and blue armor and with a claock covering his/her head came .

" Who are you ? " Malice asked .

" You don't remember me ? "

" Huh ? "

" That's right it has been a few years since we hadn't seen each other " the person said while taking the cloack off his/her head .

" Oh my....it's Yumama ! " Malice said surprised . " You're Zakira's sister ! I rememeber being introduced by Zakira to you ... a long time ago ... WHAT DO YOU WANT ? "

" If you want to find my brother you will have to duel me first ! " she said showing her glowing deck .

" Fine , if you want " Malice said accepting the challenge .

Then Kokujo appeared .

" Kokujo..." Malice said surprised but deep inside she was happy .

" HALT if you want to pass you have to duel me first ! " Yumama said while going in front of him .

" Leave....me.........ALONE !!!!! " Kokujo yelled and hitting Yu in the stomach .

Kokujo continued his way towards Zakira .

" Kokujo w-w-wait ! " Malice said while trying to run to him but then Yu appeared in front of her fast .

" Think I forgot about my challenge ? " Yu asked her while showing her glowing deck again .

" Tsh...bring it on " Malice said while deploying her shields .

Kokujo walked towards Zakira's group . After a few minutes of walking he found Toto alone who was lighting up the walls hoping he could find the writing .

" You ! " Kokujo said .

" CACACACACA who is it ? " Toto asked while turning his head towards Kokujo . " AAAAAAAA " He yelled and fell down . " Oh it's just you , Black Death I thought it's a ghost "

" Grrrrr........"

" Wha-what happened to your eyes ? And why aren't you making any evil laugh anymore ? A-a-are you Kokujo ? " Toto asked scarred .

" I am the 'new' Kokujo ! The hate and sorrow he got drowned in because of what Zakira did to his friends the Shinigamis woke me up exactly in the moment when he was deleted ! Now that I am awake I got rid of the secondary effects of his delete and all I want now is to send Zakira to hell and to get my hands on Dorballom ! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS ZAKIRA ! " he yelled .

" CAACACACACACA like I would tell you ! If you want to find out what you want you have to defeat me first CAACACACACACA ! "

" Agreed shields up ! "

Back at the girl's duel .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Malice said . " Then Propeller Mutant breack her shield ! "

" My turn ! " Yu smiled " I cast Hide and Seek send Squito back to your hand and you discard 1 card ! "

Malice discarded Daidalos and looked angry towards Yumama .

" Then I attack with Melnia the Aqua Shadow BREACK HER SHIELD ! Then I activate Gachack Mechanical Doll's turbo rush DESTROY PROPELLER MUTANT AND BREACK HER SHIELD ! "

" But when Propeller is destroyed you have to discard 1 card " Malice smiled .

Yumama discarded Miraculous Plague and looked angry towards Malice .

" My turn then I summon Bloody Squito and 2 Marrow Ooze the Twister ! " Malice said .

' MY turn I summon Necrodragon Giland ! IKE MELNIA BREACK ANOTHER SHIELD ! GACHACK ... "

" You want to activate its turbo rush again ? " Malice asked . " No can do I block Gachack with Bloody Squito and both die ! My turn I summon Metal Claw Mobile Battle Dragon ! When I summon this creature I can activate its over drive by tapping one of my darkness mana and then I can use its special effect ! I will make one of your creatures lose 2000 power ! I CHOOSE MELNIA ! It has 1000 power so if it loses 2000 power then it will have under 0000 and creatures with 0000 or less power are automaticly destroyed so BYE BYE MELNIA THE AQUA SHADOW !!!!" Malice said self confident . " Now my Marrow Oozes breack 2 of her shields ! "

" Heh now that your Marrow oozes broke shields they will be destroyed ! " Yu said smiling . " My turn I summon another Necrodragon Giland and end ! "

" Huh ? " Malice thought surprised . " Why didn't she attack with the other Giland and breack my final shields ? She must have some kind of trap ! I summon 2 Pyrofighter Magnus ! Ike my Magnuses breack her final shields ! " Malice ordered . " Metal Claw Dragon totome...."

" Heh " Yu smiled with an evil smile .

" N-nani ? " Malice said scarred .

" Right into my trap " Yu said " Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Metal Claw Dragon ! " My turn I evolve one of my Necrodragon Gilands into SUPER NECRODRAGON ABZO DOLBA !!!! IKE NRCRODRAGON GILAND BREACK HER FINAL SHIELDS ! ABZO DOLBA TOTOMEDA ! "

" WAIT ! " Malice said . " Shield Trigger TERROR PIT ! "

" NO IT CAN'T BE ! " Yu yelled scarred .

" DESTROY ABZO DOLBA ! My turn I summon Twin Cannon Skyterror ! It's a speed attacker so it can attack from the start of the turn ! IKE TWIN CANNON TOTOMEDA ! " Malice ordered .

" NOOOO " Yu yelled while getting blasted away .

Malice was about to go after Kokujo but then she got worried about what will happen to Yu so she ran to her . She saw that the girl got her armor destroyed and got free from Zakira's spell but she was badly hurt . Malice took her back to the UFO and put her in Zakira's Medical room and ordered one of his robots to take care of her . Then she ran back to the cave .

Meanwhile at Toto's duel .

" My turn I summon War Attack Machine Tolnaidar ! " Toto smiled " And now Transparent Bullet Soul – Skull Hunter breack his shield ! CAACACACACACA this time I will surely win ! "

" Tsh I cast Hide and Seek " Kokujo said while showing the card " Send Ba Keen Super Electric Engineer back to his hand ! Then you will discard one card ! "

Toto discarded the same card Ko sent back to his hand .

" Then I evolve Olzekia General of Decapitation into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES ! And now I will draw 2 cards thanks to Super Trash Train's effect now IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield Trigger Aqua Surfer send Trash Train back to his hand , also shield trigger I summon Ba Keen ! " Toto yelled . " CAACACACACA You're totally defeated now ! I summon El Kaiou and evolve Ba Keen into Invincible Giant Omegablack Z ! IKE OMEGABLACK Z DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! CAACACACA......wait a minute I now noticed something ! Since we started the duel you didn't say anything except your moves . We didn't comunicate........a-also your deck has its sturcture a bit different since last time wha-what's wrong with you ? "

He didn't get any response and got worried a bit . Kokujo just made an evil smile as he showed a glowing card .

" Shield trigger I cast Crystal Memory ! I will look in my deck and take a card from it ! "

" Gulp " Toto said scarred a bit .

" My turn I summon ROMANOFF THE 1ST LORD OF THE DEMONIC EYE ! "

" Wha-WHAT ? THAT'S A KNIGHT ! IVE SEEN IT ONLY AT ZAKIRA-SAMA ! SINCE WHEN YOU'RE USING KNIGHTS ? " Toto asked getting even more scarred .

" Since now ! " Kokujo answered . " Now that I summoned Romanoff I can search my deck and put one of my spells to the graveyard ! I put Terror Pit ! "

" Nani ? You put one of your spells to the GRAVEYARD ? And I thought that Romanoff would be useful but I see it isn't CAACACACACACA "

" Ooh but it is useful ! When he attacks I can activate a spell with the cost 6 or less from my graveyard ! "

" WHAAAAAT ? " Toto yelled " This means that whenever Romanoff attacks you will activate that Terror Pit and destroy one of my creatures ! I have to destroy Romanoff fast but how ? "

" BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Block El Kaoiu ! My turn I summon 2 Buller Soul Skull Hunters and now Omegablack Z breack his final shields ! "

" Heh " Kokujo said while closing his eyes . " Shield trigger Grudge Gathering ! Now I shall destroy one of your creatures wich costs equal or less with the number of cards from my graveyard ! I have 6 cards in my graveyard and Omegablack Z costs 6 mana so DESTROY OMEGABLACK Z !

" OH NOO ! " Toto yelled . " Still my Bullet Souls can't be attacked or blocked so in my next turned I win ! "

" Think again ! " Kokujo said with his red eyes glowing even more . " I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma and then Alexander the 3rd Emperror of the Demonic Eye and Bloody Squito ! Now I attack with Romanoff and activate my Terror Pit from my graveyard DESTROY BULLET SKULL ! Then I activate Alexander's effect and I search my deck and cast another Terror Pit to destroy the other Bullet Skull ! ROMANOFF BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

" CAACACACACA SHIELD TRIGGER I CAST SUPER SPARK TAP ALL HIS CREATURES ! My turn I summon Mihail Celestial Elemental and 2 El Kaiou ! HAH Mihail makes all my creatures indestructible ! CAACACACACA there's no way you can defeat me now ! CAACACACACACA ! "

" That's what YOU think " Kokujo said . " Mihail CAN be destroyed ! "

" Ou crap....."

" I attack with Romanoff and activate Terror Pit from the graveyard to destroy Mihail !"

" NOOO " Toto yelled .

" I now activate Alexander's effect and search for another Terror Pit from my deck and now I cast it to destroy El Kaiou ! "

" IT CAN'T BE I WILL LOSE AGAIN TO HIM ! " Toto said angry .

" ALEXANDER THE 3RD TOTOMEDA ! "

" BLOCK IT EL KAIOU ! "

" IKE BALLOM EMPERROR TOTOMEDA ! "

Toto took his deck fast and drove away with his wheel chair .

" HEY ! COME BACK HERE ! WE HAD A DEAL ! " Kokujo yelled and ran after Toto


	7. The challenge of Fire and Nature

Kokujo ran and ran after Toto but no use he was gone . He was a little tired but continued walking normally towards the place Toto left .

Meanwhile Zakira has found a glowing wiritng on the wall . He took out his cell phone form his pockets and contacted Tody and Toto telling them his position . In five minutes the 2 appeared .

" Toto use your writing solver on this part of the wall "

" CAACACACACA as you wish Zakira-sama " Toto said while using the machine " It says that the cursed card Dorballom is behind this wall and only the worthy duelist will get his/her hands on it "

" Hahahaha that's me " Zakira exclaimed "

" Uh-oh "

" What uh-oh ? " Zakira asked .

" Zakira-sama we have a problem "

" WHAT ? "

" The writing also says that behind the wall there are 5 rooms each representing the challenge of one of the 5 civilisations the next one being harder than the previous one . Here is the order : fire-nature-light-water-darkness ! "

" So what ? " Zakira said almost bored " We are all powerful duelists 5 challenges won't scare us right ? "

" Yes Zakira-sama " Tody and Toto exclaimed .

" THEN LET'S GO ! " Zakira yelled while punching powerfull the wall .

In just one second the wall cracked open and a secret tunnel was revealed .

" Let's go ! " Zakira ordered .

They walked in a tunnel and reached a room with a bridge .Under that bridge there was a lava pool and the bridge was pretty old .

" Z-Zakira-sama h-how w-we will pass this ? " Tody asked while gooing behind Zakira .

" How ? Easy....WE RUN HAHAHA " Zakira yelled while running on the bridge .

Tody and Toto followed him as fast as they could .

In just 15 seconds they reached the other tunnel .

" Hah the bridge is almost destroyed . The followers will die in this lava AHAHAHA "

After Zakira and his team continued their way Kokujo appeared . He didn't do anything just stared towards the almost destroyed bridge . Then he ran with a speed never seen by man and in just 1 nano second he was on the other side of the bridge .

After Kokujo left Malice arrived as well and saw the situation . She couldn't try to run on the bridge because she'd fall so she threw her whip towards a stone wich was on the other side and jumped towards that side . After this she ran after the others .

Back at Zakira's .

Zakira and his group reached the next room . There they saw mini jungle and the next tunnel at the end of the jungle .

" Zakira-sama how are we supposed to pass THIS ? Toto asked a bit confused .

" How ? EASY WE RUN ! " Zakira said while running in the jungle .

Tody and Toto ran after him but all 3 got separated and got lost .

After a few minutes Kokujo arrived and entered the jungle calm .

Next was Malice but she didn't enter like the others she just hopped on a tree with her whip imitating Tarzan a bit .

Meanwhile at the tunnel Zakira reached it but saw that there was a pit as big as the grand canyon separating the jungle from the tunnel . Zakira got angry and phoned Tody and Toto fast .

' Tody , Toto where are you ? "

" Not now , Zakira-sama " Toto said " I'm sorrounded by a buch of tigers "

" Sorry to make you unpleased Zakira-sama but I'm caught in a man eating rose " Tody said after Toto .

" I'm sorrounded by idiots " Zakira said while closing the cell phone .

Meanwhile at Toto .

" Stay back or I will hit you with my T scepter ! " Toto said showing his scepter .

The tigers weren't scarred at all and got closer and closer .

Just then Kokujo appeared . The tigers growled at him a bit but then they stopped as they got scarred by the look in his red empty eyes . Kokujo continued his way .

" W-wait a minute , Black Death .... KOKUJO COME BACK ! " Toto yelled desperate .

The tigers turned to Toto again .

" Ooops " he said while getting back . " Hehe nice kitties , nice pussy cats "

The tigers got closer and closer . Then Toto thought of something . he threw ice cream towards the tigers . The animals licked it and they seemed to like it . Toto continued to throw ice cream to them until all of them were having a good desert .

Toto drove away fast with his wheelchair .

Meanwhile at Tody .

The plant was holding him too tight . It was a 2 'headed' man eating rose . One of the 'heads' had Tody in it . Just then Malice appeared and the other 'head' attacked her . She jumped on a tree and tied both heads with her white and then she jumped down and pulled with all her power untill the plant fell and got 'cut off ' .

Malice continued her way without knowing the she freed Tody .

Back at Zakira he was getting angry because of waiting but in a few seconds Tody and Toto appeared .

" Forgive us for coming late Zakira-sama ' both Tody and Toto yelled while bowing .

" Toto "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ? "

" Your chair can create cyber bridges right ? "

" Yes why ? "

" Well then create one and get us outta here " Zakira ordered .

Toto did as Zakira said and created a cyber bridge . They ran fast on it and went to the next room .

In a few minutes Kokujo appeared . He just stared towards the big hole . After a few minutes of staring his body got sorrounded by a dark aura and he floated towards the tunnel . Before he continued his way he left a stone on the exact place he landed .

When Malice appeared she saw the stone on the other side and she threw her whip towards it and tied it to the stone . After that she did one fast jump and landed on the exact spot Ko landed and continued her journey .


	8. Malice's past and Kokujo's return

Back at Zakira's .

They now reached a very weird room . Below them was nothing and the room was full of clouds . All they could see were floating towers . It seemed that if they wanted to reach the tunnel they had to jump from tower to tower . The distance from some of them was very short but between others was incredibly big .

" Toto hurry and create some cyber bridges " Zakira ordered .

" But Zakira-sama the machine dosen't have enough eenrgy ! I can only create 2 more bridges and then no more "

" Grr then let's jump and we will really need it you shall create the bridges now FOLLOW ME ! " Zakira ordered .

As they started their jumping , Kokujo appeared . He stared a bit tot he towers and noticed something strange in one of them . So instead of following Zakira , Kokujo jumped towards another tower . There he saw something golden shining . He took that something and saw what it was . Those were 10 of the cards from White's deck wich Bura used against him : Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperror , Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu , Petrova Chaneler of Suns , Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper , Bega Decaying Vizier , Super Spark , 2 Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg and 2 Magic Shot – Glory Gate . Ko smiled evily and quickly took out his deck . He worked a bit on it and after a few minutes when he finished his deck someone has entered the tower . He looked up towards the shadow of the person wich entered and saw Malice .

" Who are you and what are you doing here ? " Ko asked angry .

" You don't remember me , Kokujo ? "

" I'm the 'new' Kokujo ... the 'old' Kokujo you know is now dead inside me and I'm all that's left of him so tell me fast what do you want because I have important buisness to do ! " he said while getting up and getting ready to leave .

" Don't you remember me at all , Kokujo ? " Malice said a bit sad .

" What do you mean ? I don't remember you at all ! "

" Kokujo you remember at least that when you were a child you were in a group of duelists called the shinigamis ? "

" Yes that's the main reason I want to send Zakira to hell because I want to revenge them and after this I will get my hands on Dorballom ! "

" Kokujo.......I.....I....." Malice said like getting ready for a confession .

" You what ?" Ko asked .

" I.......I was also in the shinigami group "

" You wha.....no I remember that the only female from the shinigamis was the red masked lady , Kimera . "

" I was there too ... you don't remember me because you never saw me . I was always shy but I admired you in evrey duel of yours ! Life seemed perfect there until somebody attacked us , burned down our castle and killed evreyone . I was in the garden picking up flowers and when the house blowed up I was thrown away and got hurt . When I woke up I saw a man getting out of the fire and helping me get up . That man was Zakira and he told me that someone came and killed all the shinigamis "

" LIAR ! " Ko yelled " THAT'S NOT TRUE HE KILLED THEM ! "

" I know ! " Malice said with some tears falling from her eyes " I worked for him as one of his most loyal servant and then a few days ago Zakira-sama told me that my next mission is to find Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Just when I heared your name I knew that you're the same Kokujo from my childhood and then I became a little suspicious and talked with Toto befor going to my mission "

" Why would you talk to Toto ? " Ko asked .

" He showed me a video with Zakira and his duelsits killing the shinigamis and told me the truth "

" He told you the truth ? Why would he do that ? "

" I don't know but when I heared the truth I made my own plan to betray Zakira and to get you on my side "

" And why would you get me to my side ? "

" Because .... "

Malice got closer to Ko and kissed his cheek but this time it was warmer and the red shine and cold sight from his eyes dissapeared this meaning one thing : Kokujo has become his normal self again .

" M-Malice " Ko said blushing a bit .

" No time for romance scenes now , Kokujo , we have a job to do ! "

" Yes but how do we reach the tunnel ? There are so many towers and I bet that Zakira is already in the next room "

" My whip is pretty long but can't really reach the tunnel but what if I tie it to your legs and throw you ? "

" WHAT ? " Kokujo said staring at Malice with big eyes .

" If I do this then you will be able to hold on a stone from the tunnel and then I will make a jump and come after you " she explained her plan .

She didn't wait for Ko's reponse because they were running out of time so she tied Ko's feet with her whip and threw him with all her power towards the tunnel . His first hand couldn't reach it and when evreyone thought that he will fall and die his second hand got hold of a stone from the cave .

" Hold on tight ! " Malice said while jumping after him .

After she landed they both continued their way after Zakira .


	9. Dorballom appears

Back at Zakira's .

Zakira , Toto and Tody entered a room with a mini sea .

" What shall we do now Zakira-sama ? " Tody asked scarred .

" What ? We swim our way to the next tunnel ! " Zakira said while jumping in the water .

Tody went after him but Toto pressed some buttons and transformerd his wheelchair into a submarine .

When Kokujo and Malice arrived they were surprised to see that a sea could possibly exist in a cave .

" So what now ? " Malice asked .

" Well lets use these" Kokujo said while pulling out of his bag 2 diving suits .

The 2 dived in the water and swom towards the other part .

On their way they admired the under water beauty : the fishes , the wales , the dolphins and the plants . It was a water heaven there and it looked much more beautiful than the ones from the Pacific , Atlantic or other oceans .

Then Kokujo came closer to Malice and said something

" Let's race towards that stone"

" Sure " she said and swome fast .

She was much more faster than Kokujo because of her body trainings when she was Zakira's minion but Kokujo felt inside a dark power wich made him reach Malice fast and even win the race .

" Hehe you're pretty good " Malice said laughing .

Just then they noticed a submarine .

" Who could that be ? " Kokujo asked .

Then they heared a voice trough some speakers .

" Black Death and Malice ? CAACACACACA PERFECT ! WELCOME TO YOUR TOMBS ! "

" It's Toto ! " Malice exclaimed .

Toto's submarine threw lots of missles towards them . They hardly dodged them but after a few minutes they were both too tired to dodge anymore .

" AND NOW TO FINISH YOU CAACACACACACACA " Toto laughed while pressing the launch button one more but no missle got out . " WHAT ? COME ON ALREADY LAUNCH THE MISSLES ! "

" It seems that someone is out of missles " Ko smiled while swimming away with Malice

Toto's submarine went to the surface to Zakira and Tody and all 3 entered the tunnel . After a few minutes Kokujo and Malice entered as well the tunnel .

Finally they reached the last room . It really was the worst of them all . It was a very dark room with skulls and bones almost evreywhere .

" Z-Z-Zakira-sama a-are we supposed to enter this room ? " Tody and Toto asked trembling .

" You are MY duelists so you shouldn't be afraid of anything " Zakira said and started walking . When he did his first step he crushed a skull .

Tody and Toto followed him scared . Then Zakira yelled fast .

" GET DOWN FAST ! "

All 3 got down just when lots of poisoned arrows were thrown from the walls .

" This room is full of traps this explains all these skulls and bones " Zakira said while getting up .

They continued their walk and this time Zakira ran fast behind the other 2 and pushed all 3 fast . When all looked behind they saw that lots of axes fell from the ceiling .

They continued walking until they saw 2 Ballom head statues . They ignored them and when they were about to continued walking they saw that the heads threw poisunous gas . Zakira covered his mouth and nose with his hand , Tody with a hanky and Toto with a gas mask . They ran trough the gas and survived .

After this they continued thier walk until Zakira interfeered again .

" STOP " Zakira ordered and in just 1 second a big hole appeared in the floor .

That hole was actually a pit full of spears . When they looked down they saw that almost evrey spear had one skull on it .

" If we would've made one more step then we would've been dead "

" Tha-thank you so much for helping Zakira-sama " both Tody and Toto said bowing .

Just then they saw in front of them a statue of Dorballom . That statue had in one of its hands the Dorballom card .

" THAT'S IT DORBALLOM IS MINE AHAHAHAHAHA " Zakira laughed and ran towards the statue but then a dark barrier appeared and he got electrocuted and thrown away . " NO I WAS SO CLOSE ! " Zakira yelled angry .

" Zakira-sama let me analyse this barrier " Toto said while using his scanner . " The results say that this barrier is made of a mystic energy and there is no scientific way to destroy it "

" NO ! MY QUEST SHALL NOT BE INTRERRUPTED BY A STUPID BARRIER ! NO NEVER ! NEVER YOU HEAR ME ? " Zakira yelled and threw his hand hard on the barrier .

Zakira got electrocuted even more and after 10 minutes of pain his fingers got trough the barrier and the barrier vanished very fast .

" What the.... Did he just make the barrier vanish ? " Toto asked amaised .

" Of course he is Zakira-sama ! He can do anything ! " Tody said happy .

" Finally .........Dorballom..........YOU ARE MINE !!!! " Zakira yelled and ran towards the statue .

When Zakira's hand almost took Dorballom a whip hit it and the hand started bleeding .

" GAAAAH " Zakira yelled because of the awful pain " WHO DARES TO STOP ME WHEN I ALMOST GOT THE CARD WICH WILL HELP ME RULE THE WORLD ? "

Zakira and his minions looked behind them and saw Malice with her whip and Kokujo .

" Why you slut ! " Zakira yelled to Malice ready to snap his fingers and activate that M mark from her chest again .

The girl tied Zakira with her whip fast and pulled him to her .

" Kokujo go fast and get Dorballom ! " she said .

Kokujo nodded and ran towards the statue but when he almost reached the card he felt someone pulling his hair . He looked back and saw Tody holding his hair and trying with all his kid powers to pull Kokujo back .

" Argh let go of me you little pesk ! " Kokujo demanded .

Just then evreyone heared a laugh .

" CAACACACACACACACACA "

When they looked to the statue they saw TOTO with Dorballom in his hands .


	10. Toto rising

" TOTO ? WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING ? " Kokujo , Zakira , Tody and Malice yelled .

" CAACACACACA YOU ALL WERE PAWNS ON MY CHESS BOARD ! " Toto laughed .

" What are you talking about ? " Malice asked .

" Let me explain " Toto continued " When Zakira-sama told us that Kokujo has found information about Dorballom's location I thought that this is the perfect opportunity to betray him so I came out with tihs grand plan : first I told Malice th truth about what happened to the shinigamis so she would betray you and work with Kokujo to cause you more trouble and while you were concentrating on getting Kokujo and Malice out of your way I freed the other duelists you were having as slaves and also I built the perfect deck for Dorballom after a special computer program and now it seems that the only guys in your group left are you and Tody and since you are all tied up nobody can stop me now ! CACACACACACACACACACACA ! "

" I can't belive that a stupid clown can come out with this kind of plan " Kokujo said .

Kokujo tried to go to Toto but Tody was holding him too tight .

" LET GO OF ME ALREADY ! " Kokujo yelled and hit the little boy .

The hit threw Tody in the spear pit wich appeared in the floor earlier . Kokujo walked to the pit and saw Tody's dead body in the big spears . Then he turned back to Toto .

" Listen here , clown , I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Then I accept ! " Toto said while putting his deck on the table .

After a few turns .

" I cast Faerie Life ! " Toto said .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Bronze Arm Tribe ! "

" I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma ! "

" I summon Skysword the Savage Vizier ! I gain one mana and shield !"

" Then I summon Bega the Decaying Vizier ! I gain one shield and you discard one card (Bronze Arm Tribe) "

" I summon Shaman Broccoli ! "

" I cast Crystal Memory and take one card from my deck to my hand ! And now Bega breack his shield ! "

The shield shards sorrounded Toto and he smiled as the shield regenerated itself .

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Intense Evil ! I shall destroy Bronze Arm Tribe , Skysword and Shaman Broccoli and then draw 1 card for each destroyed creature ! And Shaman Broccoli goes ot my mana zone if destroyed CAACACACACACA my turn ! I summon Photocide Lord of Wastes and Vile Mulder Wing of the Void ! "

" Tsh I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit in my graveyard ! And now Bega breack a shield ! "

" Last time you defeated me with your Romanoff but this time I shall win ! I summon Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku , Bloody Squito and Daidalos General of Fury ! " Toto said smiling evily .

" Heh you've got pretty much demon commands " Kokujo laughed " My turn I summon Death Romanoff the 5th ! Now I shall put one of my creatures from my hand and take one of my spells from my mana zone to my hand ! I take Magic Shot – Glory Gate and since its a Knight Magic I can cast it now without cost ! So I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal 3 cards ! ( Dark Hidora , Miraculous Plague and Zarfeld the 2nd ) Since Zarfeld is a Knight I can take it into my hand and the other 2 cards go to the end o fmy deck ! Also since I have knights in my battlezone I can use the spell's abilty once more ! So I reveal again 3 cards ( Melnia , Energy Stream and Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper ) And since Gregorias is a knight he goes in my hand and the other 2 to the end of my deck ! And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate the Terror Pit from my graveyard DESTROY DAIDALOS ! IKE ROMANOFF DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield triggers I CAST 2 TERROR PITS DESTROY ROMANOFF AND BEGA ! CACACACACACACA IT SEEMS THAT YOUR CONFIDENCE HAS DISSAPEARED ! MY TURN I SUMMON SUMMON DEMONIC HOLY SPIRIT AUZESU FOR ONLY 3 MANA AND THEN I CAST HOLY AWE TO TAP ALL YOUR CREATURES ! AND NOW I DESTROY DEATH ROMANOFF WITH PHOTOCIDE AND AUZESU'S EFFECT WILL DESTROY YOUR SQUITO ! ALSO ZAHAKU WICH GETS 3000 MORE POWER FROM YOUR EACH OF YOUR TAPPED CREATURES WILL DESTROY YOUR MAXVAL ! AND NOW VILE MULDER DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! CAACACACAACACACACA ! "

" Tsh I summon Gregorias and get Romanoff the 1st back from my graveyard ! Then I also cast Death Smoke to destroy your Bloody Squito ! "

" CAACACACACACA YOU'RE FINISHED , BLACK DEATH ! " Toto laughed maniacly " I ACTIVATE GRAVITY ZERO AND SUMMON FOR NO COST JET BLACK WAR DEMON DULANZAMES ! WHEN I SUMMON DULANZAMES I GET ALL MY DESTROYED CREATURES BACK FROM MY GRAVEYARD ! AND NOW FOR THE REAL FUN I EVOLVE PHOTOCIDE INTO DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!! "

Suddenly the ceiling got destroyed by a lightning and suddenly the great demon Dorballom appeared in front of them .

" So this is ......... Dorballom ! " Ko said amaised .

The demon and Kokujo stared in each others eyes .

After a minute Toto gave the order .

" Dorballom destroy all non dark creatures and mana ! "

Kokujo lost 4 mana while Toto lost 2 .

" CAACACACACA THAT'S IT I WON IKE DORBALLOM TRIPLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" SHIELD TIRGGER ACTIVATE ! " Kokujo yelled .

" HUH ? NO IT CAN'T BE ! " Toto yelled .

" I cast Terror Pit destroy Vile Mulder ! And then I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg to destroy Dulanzames ! And now that Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are in my graveyard I shall summon for no cast Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperror ! "

" Still I can win this ! " Toto said almost sure that he will win " IKE AUZESU BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Block it Gregorias ! " Ko ordered " And now I shall use Neo Gryphis's effect !

" Huh ? What effect ? " Toto asked scarred .

" Whenever any of my knights are destroyed I can cast a 6 or low cost spell or a shield trigger from my hand for no cost ! I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Dorballom ! "

Just then Kokujo jumped with the Terror Pit hands towards Dorballom .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DORBALLOM COME TO ME DORBALLOM YOU ARE MINE ! " he said while sorrounding Dorballom with the hands and destroying him .

Toto stared at Kokujo .

" Tsh time to finish this duel ! " Kokujo said looking dark .

" Agreed " Toto said still smiling " Ike Vile Mulder breack his final shield ! "

" I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma , Bloody Squito and Gajirabute Vile Centurion ! GAJIRABUTE WILL THROW ONE OF YOUR SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD (Soulswap) AND NOW IKE NEO GRYPHIS DESTROY AUZESU ! "

" Grrr " Toto said looking angry towards Kokujo . " I summon Zorvaz the Bonecrusher and Daidalos General of Fury IKE VILE MULDER TOTOMEDA ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! " Ko said " My turn I summon Olzekia General of Decapitation and destroy your Daidalos and Zorvaz and my Olzekia ! "

" NO THIS CAN'T BE ! " Toto yelled amaised .

" NEO GRYPHIS BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

Toto didn't get any shield trigger and stared scarred towards Kokujo .

" Gajirabute Vile Centurion totome......"

Before Kokujo could finish his command , Toto drove away fast with his wheelchair but he forgot Dorballom on the table .

Kokujo walked towards it and he took Dorballom and looked at the card .

" Finally......Dorballom is mine ! " Kokujo said with a happy voice he had never used for a long time . " After all this pain and suffering Dorballom is finally......mine "

" Congratulations , Kokujo " Malice said approaching him and pulling the tied Zakira with her . " Now lets....."

Before Malice could finish her sentence Zakira finally found a way to snap his fingers and she got electrocuted by her M mark from her chest again . She fell down hurt and Zakira got free again .

" Malice ! " Kokujo yelled while running to her . " Are you fine ? "

" Don't worry I'll be fine.....the electrocuting was a little painful than last time but I'll survive I have my monn mark from my forehead wich will heal me " she said while activating the mark and starting healing herself .

" Hahahahaha , Kokujo , I didn't knew that Malice was another of your weak points ! Here's the deal : either you give me Dorballom and Malice won't be hurt , either you don't give Dorballom to me and she will et electrocuted untill she will die ! The choice is yours ! " Zakira said smiling .

" YOU COWARD ! " Kokujo yelled .

" So what will it be , Kokujo ? "


	11. Final battle Kokujo VS Zakira !

Kokujo looked angry towards Zakira and was thinking of a way to get rid of him .

" I can't wait all day " Zakira said to Kokujo " So tell me what will it be ? "

" If I give him Dorballom then he will kill Malice and still rule the world but if I won't give it to him then he will kill Malice and.........and still he won't gain Dorballom ! " Kokujo thought " So that was his plan ... to play with me ! If I refuse to give Dorballom he will hurt Malice but won't kill her because he knows that I still won't give it to him ! Now I have a perfect plan against him ! "

" I'm waiting " Zakira said smiling .

" Listen here Zakira , Dorballom is MINE and you won't get your dirty hands on it "

" I see you still persist oh well then time to show Malice what REAL pain is about " Zakira said and was about to snap his fingers when an earthquake cracked the cave in 2 .

The source of the earthquake was Zakira's UFO but who was piloting it ?

The UFO came to Zakira and shot him with some lasers . Then evreyone heared a voice trough the spakers .

" CAACACACACACACA you won't get rid of me that easy "

" It's Toto " Kokujo , Malice and Zakira exclaimed .

" Why you bastard if I get my hands on you you will soo regret the day you were born " Zakira said angry to him .

" CAACACACACACACA not this time Zakira-sama this time I Toto the clown shall RULE THE WORLD EITHER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT !!!! "

" That's what you think " Zakira said snapping his fingers .

" CAACACACACACACACA in case you didn't knew i wiped out the T mark from my body so you can snap how much you want it will be useless CACACACACACA "

" Now this is getting annoying " Zakira said .

" CAACACACACACA NOW IT'S TIME TO RULE THE WORLD ! " Toto laughed even harder .

Just then Malice got healed and jumped on the UFO .

" Kokujo you take care of Zakira I'll take care of the crazy clown ! "

" But Malice....."

" No 'buts' you have Dorballom now there's no way you will lose now to Zakira ! " Malice said while jumping from Toto's lasers .

" Zakira I challenge you to a duel ! " Kokujo said .

" So the final battle shall start " Zakira said showing his glowing deck .

" The winner shall gain evreything " Ko continued .

And so they deployed their shields .

" I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit into my graveyard and I also summon Bloody Squito ! Now Belbel De Dios double breack his shields and I destroy Squito and draw 2 cards ! " Kokujo said .

" Heh shield trigger Aqua Surfer send Romanoff to his hand and now I also summon Romanoff the 1st and put Terror Pit in my graveyard and now I attack Belbel De Dios with Necrodragon Guljeneraid ! Zakira ordered .

" Block it Maxval ! "

" Heh Black Death see you can't resist to my moves whatever I do ? "

" Tsh you don't intimidate me that easy I summon Bloody Squito and Romanoff and put Death Smoke to my graveyard ! Now Belbel De Dios..........I end my turn here "

" Hehe now you realised that if you attack me you will make me more powerfull but it's too late now I cast Intense Evil and destroy Guljeneraid and Romanoff and draw 2 cards and now I summon Cocco Lupia and Metalchaos Dragon ! "

" What the ? You just sacrificed your own creatures ! " Kokujo said surprised " Oh well my turn SHINKA Belbel De Dios become Ballom Emperror ! IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Tsh shield trigger Terror Pit destroy his Romanoff ! My turn I cast Death Smoke on his Bloody Squito and also summon Divine Destructing Sea King Guran Berze! "

" Tsh I cast Death Smoke on drovolan and summon 2 Maxvals and now Ballom Emperror BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Shield trigger " Zakira smiled .

' What the....." Kokujo said scarred .

" I cast Inferno Sign and bring back my Necrodragon Jagraveen ! And now I summon Malibu Dancer and Terror Pit your Ballom Emperror now IKE GURAN BERZE DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! And now I shall choose a civilisation and look at your hand and you will discard the cards with that civilisation...you used almost all your dark cards soI'll choose water "

The only card from Kokujo's hand was.......Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu wich was dark and light .

" Grr so I wasn't right ! LIKE IT MATTERS IKE GURAN BERZE BREACK 2 SHIELDS ! "

Ko smiled to Zakira . It was clearly that Ko was having the advantage now .

" My turn ! I use my 2 Maxvals effects and summon 2 Daidalos General of Fury for only 4 mana ! Also I use the Maxval effects and sympathy to summon for only 2 mana Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! "

" Grr when each of your demons will attack Auzesu's effect willl destroy one of my tapped creatures " Zakira said angry .

" Heh I'm not done yt I have one final card to summon I ACTIVATE GRAVITY ZERO AND SUMMON FOR 0 MANA JET BLACK WAR DEMON DULANZAMES ! Now that Dulanzames was summoned I get back all the creatrues from my graveyard ! So I get back Ballom Emperror , Romanoff , Belbel De Dios , Maxval and 2 Squitos ! And since It's still my turn I summon my Squitos and Maxval ! I end my turn ! " Ko said smiling .

Kokujo had an army of creatures all ready to defeat Zakira .

" Don't be that confident , Kokujo ! " Zakira said to him . " I cast Fortification against Barrage and Ambush ! I reveal my next card ( Zero Phoenix ) and now I shall destroy all creeatures with less power than mine so bye bye to all your creatures except Dulanzames and those Daidalos ! And also I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon and cast Intense Evil ! I destory Bajir and now I shall force you to discard BALLOM EMPERROR ! And now I summon the final card from my hand one more Malibu Dancer and now IKE GURAN BERZE I choose darkness civilisation and you shall discard one card (Romanoff) NOW IKE GURAN BERZE DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ONE SHIELD LEFT ! "

The cards from Ko's hand were Gal Volf and Gajirabute and they couldn't help Ko that much since Zakira had no more shields .

" My turn I charge mana and summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and end "

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , KOKUJO KYOSHIRO ! " Zakira said laughing . " I summon Magical Dragon Babelginus ! I destroy Babelginus and revive my Metalchaos Dragon and Necrodragon Guljeneraid ! Also I cast Proclamation Of Death ! "

" I destroy my Daidalos ! My turn I attack with Belbel De Dios and destroy my Daidalos to draw 2 cards ! "

" Heh Jagraveen block it and now both die ! Give up , Kokujo , the only creature you have left is Dulanzames while I have an army of creatures ready to destroy you ! "

" NEVER ! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO YOU ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Too bad , kid , it was your last chance ! "

" What ? "

" I summon Necrodragon Giland and now GALAXY VORTEX ! NECRODRAGON GILAND , NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID AND METALCHAOS DRAGON BECOME SUPERNOVA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION ! "

Meanwhile at Malice .

Malice was dodging Toto's lasers but then she got hurt by one of them . She fell down bleeding a bit and activated fast her moon mark but jsut then Toto pointed a big laser to her . When Toto was about to kill her they both heared something .

" O rly ? "

" Ya rly "

" WTF ? "

" OMG "

" Puuuuuuuleaze "

" kthnxbye "

" gimme a cookie "

And many many more . Then they saw a whole army of owls . The leader was the o rly owl .

" O RLY " the owl yelled and pointed to the UFO .

And all owls flied on the UFO and it crashed down .

Malice jumped off it on the exact moment when the owls attacked it . She went back to the cave and was amaised to see a flying fire phoenix flying in the sky .

" Oh no........Kokujo ! " she said worried .

Back at the duel .

Kokujo was staring angry towards Zakira .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED KID ! IKE SUPERNOVA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! AHAHAHAHA ! "

Kokujo was scarred but not as usual . He was more scarred than ever . The giant creature was about to kill him his next turn and the shield he got wasn't good on his situation .

" That's it ! He will defeat me and take over the world ! " Kokujo said dissapointed .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GIVE UP KID ? Come on give Dorballom to me and I promise I will let you live . You know that I usually respect my promises and now you have my word that I will let you live "

" Tsh I won't give up ! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO THE LIKES OF YOU ! "

" You had your cahnce , kid "

Just then Zakira noticed something . Kokujo's hand started glowing and it drew the next card . Then Kokujo made the biggest maniacal laughter he ever did .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , ZAKIRA ! I EVOLVE DULANZAMES INTO DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS !!!! "

The Earth cracked open and from the dark pit a BIG demon with red wings , 6 hands and 6 tentacles wich ended in golden Ballom heads appeared . The demon was Dorballom and he stared to Zakira wich was scarred .

" Th-tha-that's D-D-D-Dorballom ! " Zakira said while making a few steps back .

" When Dorballom appears in the battlezone all our non-dark creatures and mana are destroyed ! " Kokujo said .

Dorballom fired a dark wave destroying all of Zakira's creatures and half of his mana .

" You wanted Dorballom , Zakira , you got him ! NOW IKE DORBALLOM TOTOMEDA ! " Kokujo ordered .

Dorballom made a huge dark ball and threw it on Zakira . He and his soul were erased from this world for good .

Kokujo took his deck and walked to the exit from the cave . There Malice and Yumama were waiting .

" Kokujo you're back " Malice said happy .

" Kokujo-chan and Malice-chan please forgive me for what I did " Yu said bowing .

" Don't worry you weren't yourself " Malice said .

Just then Jamira appeared .

" I don't know how but I got free from that green stone " Jamira said confused .

" Kokujo defeated Zakira and tht's why you got free " Malice explained .

" But where's my brother ? " Yu asked .

" He's gone ........ forever " Kokujo said while looking at his Dorballom card .

" I knew that this day would come " Yu said with a tear falling from her eye " Even though he was evil he was still my brother . Brother Zakira wherever your soul is now I hopw you are resting in peace "

And so Yu went back to Zakira's castle and made it a an orphanage , Malice dissapeared without anyone knowing where she left and Kokujo and Jamira went back to their town .

Back at their town .

It was raining like in the day when Kokujo started his quest . He was now walking alone to his house and looking at his Dorballom . On his way he heared a voice talking to him .

" Spare change please "

He looked behind him and saw Toto with no smile on his face and without his wheelchair

" Toto ? What happened to you ? "

" When the UFO was destroyed I lost all the gadgets wich Zakira gave to me so now I have nothing left not even a home . Kokujo can you please help me ? "

" Tsh you chose the wrong path , Toto , I'm afraid it's too late now " Kokujo said and continued walking .


End file.
